I can't take any more
by Sprout2012
Summary: Harry is an Auror and is called to a domestic - to his surprise it is Draco Malfoy and his wife. All is not as it seems and Harry is determined to help Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N:** Once again Astoria is a bitch in this fic. I'm sorry to any Astoria fans, or to anyone who is fed up with her being the 'bad guy' but it's easier for me. Anyway Enjoy!

Fanfic site was being a pain in the arse yesterday - so I couldn't access it, or update.

**Chapter One**

Harry was the only available Auror in the office. The others were either in the middle of training or out on jobs. He was called to a simple 'domestic', a neighbour had phoned, asking for an Auror to investigate.

She claimed that she heard raised voices, smashing of china or something, and a women yelling let me go.

Harry noted the address and apparated to the property. He walked up the drive way and upon reaching the front door he could hear some shouting, but he couldn't distinguish what they were saying and who was speaking. It was as if they were in a room in the back of the house.

Harry knocked, waited and knocked again. A petite looking woman answered the door, she stared at Harry and saw his Auror robes.

"Oh. How may I help you?" she asked all too sweetly.

Harry noted she kept the door slightly shut, so he could only see her.

"Evening. I received a call, regarding raised voices and a disturbance. May I come in so I can take account of the situation and make some notes?"

She frowned, "Well everything is fine"

"I understand, but I have to follow through on the call. I will just ask a few questions and be on my way"

She nodded and reluctantly opened the door. She took Harry into the living room and she sat on the sofa.

Harry remained standing, "Right. So can you elaborate on why I was called to a disturbance?"

She shrugged, "My husband and I had an argument – it got out of hand. It's okay now. We will make sure we keep our voices down. Sorry to waste your time."

Harry's gut was telling him there was more to it than that. "Okay. Well if you just get your husband and I can speak with him too, then I will be on my way."

She smiled, but Harry could see it was a bit fake. He wondered if she was trying to pretend that everything was okay. He had seen a fair few domestic abuse cases, and the women were always reluctant to admit they were being abused.

She left the room and then Harry heard muffled raised voices. He followed the voices, hoping that the husband wasn't shouting at her because he was here.

He entered the kitchen and almost broke his jaw as it hit the floor. Draco Malfoy was sat at the dining table and he had smashed plates all around his feet.

The women turned around, "Oh you shouldn't have come in the kitchen. I would have fetched my husband for you" she tried for polite innocence.

Harry wondered what the hell was going on.

"Mrs um Malfoy, would you mind stepping out whilst I speak to your husband" he asked.

She looked panicked for a moment, she looked over at Draco and then nodded to Harry. Leaving the room. Harry thought she was acting strange, like she was worried, maybe she was frightened of Draco and what he would do to her, once Harry left.

Draco hadn't looked at Harry yet, Harry had only seen one side of his face.

Harry cast a spell to repair the plates and he stepped closer to Draco.

"Mr Malfoy, can you explain what happened here tonight?" he asked in a business like voice.

Malfoy gave a dry laugh and turned to face Harry. For the second time that night, Harry thought his jaw had hung open so much, that it would hit the floor.

On the opposite side of his face Draco had a cut above his eyebrow, which was dripping blood. He had what looked like scratch marks on his neck and a bruise forming on his jaw.

"Nothing Potter. Just a small common argument between husband and wife. Now if you'd be so kind to leave"

Harry shook his head, "I can't do that. I need a detailed explanation of what happened for my report"

Draco frowned, "Nothing happened" he snapped.

Harry sighed, Draco was stubborn as ever, "The Aurors received a call notifying us that a neighbour heard raised voices, smashing crockery and a women shouting let go. That doesn't sound like nothing."

Draco sneered, "Fucking neighbours – too fucking nosy for their own good."

"So I assume the woman's voice your neighbour heard was your wife? Why would she shout 'let go'?" Harry delicately asked.

Draco jumped to his feet, "Fuck you Potter. I did not hit my wife if that's what your insinuating. I may be a bad person but even I wouldn't stoop that low, I would never hit a women" his voice was low, but still held such venom.

"I never said you hit her Malfoy. I just need to hear your side of the story, then I can file a report and go" he reasoned.

Draco huffed, "Like I said we had an argument. The crazy bitch started throwing plates at me, one hit my head – hence the fucking bleeding. Then I gripped her wrists to stop her clawing at my neck. That was when she shouted let go. After that I let her go, and she punched me in the jaw – hence the delightful bruise. Now I do not wish to press charges against her, so I assume that's job done. Now kindly fuck off" and he stormed out of the kitchen.

Harry made a note of what Draco said and then returned to the living room, to where Mrs Malfoy was sitting. Draco had stormed off upstairs.

"Right Mrs Malfoy..."

"Please call me Astoria."

"Astoria, I have taken your husband's statement. He says it was a basic argument that got out of hand – but he doesn't want to take it further. What about you, can you tell me what happened?"

She smiled too sweetly, "Draco and I had an argument and I lost my temper and threw a few plates. I never meant for one to hit him. Then I scratched his throat, I was angry I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry."

Harry nodded, "What about the bruise on his jaw?"

She shrugged, "Think I might have punched him too. Didn't realise I could punch that hard. Look I'm sorry, he's sorry – no one wants to take it further. So I'm sure now you have the details, you can file a report and forget about it."

Harry reluctantly agreed, but still had the weird gut feeling that something was off, way off.

He said goodnight and left the property. He returned to work and filed a report and left it at that.

Meanwhile Astoria went in search of Draco and yelled at him for saying too much. Draco sighed and told her to leave him alone, he had a splitting headache and he needed to sleep it off.

Harry had a busy workload, as a low level Auror working his way up, he had a lot of rubbish jobs and tones of paperwork. So he soon forgot about Malfoy, until a month later when he was sent on another case.

The Aurors had been called by St Mungos, they often tipped the Aurors off when they got a patient that had suspicious injuries.

He wasn't given any names, so he went to St Mungos and the healer on duty told him that the patient came in with suspicious injuries, but they were claiming they fell.

"However he has bruises on the upper arm that indicate he was grabbed harshly, the bruises form markings of fingers. He also broke a rib, but apparently he fell down the stairs" the healer said that as if that was ridiculous.

Harry agreed, that was a common excuse for someone who was abused, and they needed to explain away their injuries. Harry couldn't force them to admit it, nor could he force them to press charges.

He sighed and asked what room,

"The third door on the left Auror Potter" she smiled sadly at him.

Harry knocked on the door and entered. Sat on the hospital bed was Draco Malfoy. _Right, this was definitely fishy. No way was he receiving injuries from accidents_. Harry decided.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"Don't tell me Potter, the nosy staff couldn't mind their own damn business" he growled.

Harry knew he had to handle this tactfully, but gosh Malfoy was so annoying.

"Yes. The staff will often call us when they suspect suspicious injuries. So would you like to tell me how you ended up here?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Its fine. They have patched me up and I'm happy to go on my way. It was an accident, I fell down the stairs"

Harry grunted, "Doesn't sound like you. You're not the clumsy type. The healer also says you have finger like bruises on your arm?"

Draco looked at Harry and Harry saw a war being waged in his eyes, "Astoria, saw I was about to fall and she grabbed my arm to stop me from falling. Gripped too hard and left bruises, but she couldn't hold on, otherwise she would have fallen too. So she let go and I fell down the stairs."

Harry thought he sounded too robotic when he spoke, like it was a well-practised lie. It was so darn difficult to read Draco's face and his emotions. But his eyes showed he was struggling with things.

"Right. So I guess there is nothing I can do. If you won't tell me the truth, I can't help you." Harry concluded.

Draco set his jaw, "That was the truth Potter. Stop trying to save everyone." His voice rising slightly.

Harry thought he looked tired and that he was desperate for Harry to believe him and leave.

"I'm not trying to save everyone Malfoy. I'm just doing my job. I guess I don't have a choice, but to believe you" Harry gave Malfoy his business card.

"Here is my floo details and office contact details, if anything happens or you need to talk, contact me okay"

Draco snatched the card and put it in his robe. "Sure whatever, I won't need it."

Harry sighed, "Right okay. Bye then" and Harry left.

Halfway down the hall, he saw Astoria marching towards Draco's room. He darted behind a trolley, waiting for her to walk by. Then he followed her and listened outside Draco's room.

He heard slight raised voices, "Why did you have to come to the hospital?" she snapped, sounding nothing like the concerned wife.

"Because I broke my f-ing rib Astoria. I needed assistance" he snapped.

"Don't snap at me" she harshly said.

Harry was waiting for the usual Malfoy arrogance and hear a snotty retort, instead he heard a meek,

"Sorry Astoria. Let's go home and forget about this"

He sounded to Harry, as if he was watching what he was saying. Walking on egg shells, trying not to set Astoria off.

Her tone changed in an instant to a happy, kind tone, "Oh that sounds great. Let's go home and I can make it up to you"

Harry heard shuffling and he jumped away from the door and hid around the corner. He watched as Astoria took Draco's hand, Draco flinched slightly but then took her hand and walked out the hospital.

Harry was shocked, he had been to a fair few domestic violence cases where the man was abusing the woman. But he had never had a case or even heard of a case where the woman was abusing the man.

Harry guessed it must happen, but most men would be too embarrassed to admit they were victims. But it was clear, Malfoy was suffering some form of abuse.

Harry returned to work, filed a report and vowed to keep an eye out. He also researched domestic violence against men – in the muggle and wizarding world.

He was horrified to read that the UK Muggle Government statistics showed, that one in six men will be victims of domestic violence at some stage of their life. Let alone all the cases that didn't come forwards, too frightened, ashamed or embarrassed to admit that they were abused by a women.

However domestic abuse was a form of bullying and women were capable of being abusive just as much as a men are.

Harry didn't know what to do, he didn't want to interfere. As an Auror he might cause Astoria to lash out, thinking Draco had been telling Harry things he shouldn't. But out of Auror mode and just generally as him, he was worried for Malfoy.

It wasn't like Malfoy to back down and let someone walk all over him. But it could have started as verbal abuse and maybe escalated to more. Draco just wouldn't hit her back, not even to defend himself.

He wasn't stupid enough to ask why Draco didn't just leave. He was familiar with domestic abuse cases, the victim couldn't just leave – it wasn't as simple as that.

He asked around and looked up a few reports and he discovered that previous Aurors had been called for noise complaints and a few neighbours had stated that they are always arguing.

Harry wondered why Draco didn't use his wand, maybe not retaliate with his fists, but he could cast a shield, or stupefy her or something. But when Harry was looking through Malfoys records, he noted that as part of his probation, he had his wand confiscated for four years. It was now three years later. If he breeched his terms, used someone else's wand, he would be sentenced in Azkaban. Harry felt so guilty for not bothering to see what happened to Draco after the war.

Draco was humiliated when Potter of all people, turned up and questioned him about the incident with Astoria at his home.

He wasn't stupid enough to admit the level of emotional and physical abuse he suffered. No one would believe that an ex-Death Eater and a tall, strong man, would suffer abuse at the hands of a petite, slim and short woman.

He was in a bad way after the war and he entered into the arranged marriage and didn't even consider any other option. Then Astoria started to chip away at his feelings of self-worth and independence. He started to feel that there was no way out of the relationship, she had even convinced him that without her he had nothing. She said no one else would want him, a Death Eater, a Malfoy and a disgrace. He was still depressed after the war and his confidence was low, he believed what she was saying was true.

He never really took notice how often she would do it, but over the years she would yell at him, call him names, blame, and shame him. Additionally, she would throw in threats of physical violence or other repercussions if he didn't do what she wanted.

She had only recently turned to physical violence, he was shocked at first, and she would spin it to so he believed it was his fault that she lashed out at him. He forgave her and everything was okay – until the next time she did it. Since the first time, it has become a regular thing. He would never raise his hand to her – not even in defence. A part of him refused to hit a woman and the other part felt he deserved it, he bought it on himself and no one would believe him anyway.

Then last week she had flipped out at him again and she pushed him, when he was standing at the top of the stairs and he fell down them. So he was telling the truth, he did fall down the stairs – but because she pushed him.

Bloody Potter had to show up again. He was mortified that Harry saw him in such a state – Potter probably believes he deserves it anyway. Luckily he managed to get rid of Potter and calm Astoria, before she lost her temper again.

He knew he was trapped, he couldn't see a way out. She controlled everything. She had to have control over him and she did this in many ways, she frequently used money to do so.

She rigidly controlled the finances, she withheld money and would make him account for every penny he spent.

Astoria was in charge of the relationship. She made all the decisions for them, she told him what to do, and she expected him to obey without question. She made him feel bad about himself, made him feel defective in some way. After years of this he honestly felt that he was worthless and that no one else would want him, this made him less likely to leave.

He was awfully isolated. He worked from home, didn't see his family or friends often and he was dependent on her. He felt cut off from the outside world.

Astoria was brilliant at controlling her behaviour. Out in public she appeared the perfect, pure blood wife. She would control herself until no one else was around, but lash out instantly as soon as they were alone.

Rather than acting out in a mindless rage, Astoria would carefully aim her kicks and punches where the bruises and marks wouldn't show. Only occasionally slipping up, like the plate hitting him in the head.

Draco was a coward, he couldn't stand up to her and was too humiliated, scared and heck depressed to get help, or to just leave.

Astoria made it hard to leave. Her apologies and loving gestures in between the episodes of abuse made it difficult to leave. She made him believe that he is the only person who could help her, that things will be different this time, and that she truly loves him.

He felt lost, he was ashamed that he has been abused by a woman and he knew that the authorities wouldn't believe him if he wanted to report it. Not only would they assume because he was a man and physically stronger he couldn't be abused, the authorities hated him as he was an ex death eater.

He was just waiting for the next episode. Astoria had been extra nice with him, promising she'd get help, saying she wouldn't do it again as long as he didn't do anything to provoke her. But he lived on the edge all the time waiting for her to snap.

Well Draco didn't have to wait long, Astoria returned home in a foul mood. He tried his best to ignore her, but he would either say something wrong, or she would get angry at him for remaining silent. He couldn't win no matter what he did, not when she was angling for a fight.

Draco had just finished writing up a contract for a new business deal, she stormed into his study and started yelling at him. Apparently she had bumped into one of his old school friends – Pansy bloody Parkinson. Of all the unfortunate people to run into, she had to be one of the worst.

Astoria fumed and raged, said Pansy was asking after him. That she wondered why Draco wasn't seen out as often as he used to be, and why he seemed to withdraw from his friends. Astoria said she explained that he was happily married and he didn't need to go out and socialise anymore.

"Well why was she so interested in your life?" she demanded.

Draco winced, no matter what he said it would be the wrong answer.

"She's a long-time family friend, we grew up together and we were in the same year at school, she was a friend" he reasoned.

"Did you sleep with her?" she shouted.

Draco knew she wouldn't believe him, "No, I didn't.

"I don't believe you. You slept with her and you better not think of sleeping with her again"

Draco sighed, "I never slept with her Astoria. Ask your sister, she was friends with her and me"

Astoria snatched the contract from his hand and tore it up, throwing it on the floor.

_Fuck sake!_ He silently thought, that took him ages to write up, he didn't have magic or his wand to help him, he had to do everything the muggle way and it was tedious.

"It seems many of your old school friends are making a reappearance – first Potter and now Parkinson."

Draco stood and started picking up the bits of torn paper.

"You're pathetic Draco. Can't do magic, can't stick up for yourself and can't even produce an heir" she yelled voice thick with disgust.

Draco knew that the environment he was in, was not conducive to a child. So he managed to sneak out when Astoria was at her sisters, use money he had saved without her knowledge and he purchased a potion that prevented him from getting her pregnant. No way was he bringing a child into such an abusive family – he didn't care if it made her angrier, she was annoyed as she hadn't fallen pregnant yet.

He ignored her, put the torn pieces in the bin and walked out. This was obviously the wrong thing to do, she pulled him back by his hair and bit his arm.

"Ah fuck Astoria" he complained.

Sometimes this would cause her to stop. She realised she had hurt him and would apologise, other times this made her lash out more.

Tonight she was worked up and she didn't appreciate his complaining.

She started scratching at his face, he gripped her wrists and pushed her away, gently of course.

"Please Astoria" he begged, he really wasn't feeling too well and he couldn't be dealing with her abuse.

She froze and he took that as a sign that she had come to her senses. He turned and walked back out again, he got as far as the hall, by the master bedroom, when he felt the hard object smack around his head – he blacked out.

When he woke he was in St Mungos again. He groaned – luckily they had given him pain relief and he only had a mild headache.

Astoria was sat in the chair next to him, she was crying and she apologised, pleaded that she would change, promised she didn't mean it and that she loved him.

The healer came in and noted Astoria crying, she was a different healer than before.

"What happened Mr Malfoy? Your wife has been too upset to answer"

Draco was pretty good at explaining his injuries away. He came out with the first thing he thought of, "We had an intruder in our home. Gave Astoria quite a shock and when I turned my back on them, they hit me over the head – I don't remember anything else"

She nodded very well, I will have to report this. An intruder or burglar is a serious matter.

Draco clamped his mouth shut and hoped it wasn't Potter – no such luck.

Half an hour later Potter appears.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy." Harry greeted them

"Mrs Malfoy my colleague is outside, please can you go give him your statement. I will get your husband's statement."

She looked at Draco for a moment, smiled and left.

"So what happened?" Harry asked immediately.

Harry had been told by the healer, that Astoria bought Draco to the hospital, he had a blow to the back of the head and had blacked out at one point. He had a wound, but they healed it. He also had concussion and most likely a killer headache.

Harry watched the blond, he looked tired, ghostly pale and thoroughly fed up.

"Why is it you that keeps turning up? Do you see my name, and think, I'll take that case. I could do with a bit of cheering up. Go laugh at Draco and his awful life?" Draco asked as he looked out the window.

Harry frowned, "No. Most the time we don't get given the names of the cases. I didn't know until I turned up. I'm not laughing Draco, nothing about this is funny. So if you're saying your life is awful, are you saying something is going on?" he prodded.

Draco gave a humourless laugh, "No Potter, no I'm not stupid. I can give you my statement, you can accept it and let things be."

"So what are you going to say happened?" Harry knew Draco would be feeding him a false story.

"I'm not really sure, we had a burglar or an intruder. I reached the upstairs landing and heard a noise, I guess the intruder panicked, grabbed something in the study and bashed me over the head. I blacked out, have no idea what they looked like. When I woke I was here. Astoria says the intruder fled the moment I collapsed."

Harry clamped his mouth shut and locked his jaw, he knew it was a damn lie. But he couldn't force Draco to tell the truth, and even if he did, Draco wouldn't press charges.

"Convenient that you didn't see them. Maybe a neighbour saw them break in or when they were fleeing?"

Draco shrugged, "Maybe. Our neighbours are fucking nosy, so they might have seen them"

"Draco you can't keep going on like this?" Harry finally said, not able to act as if nothing was wrong.

"Like what Potter?" his voice was deadly, harsh and cold. It was daring Harry to say it.

Draco was staring at him with cold and angry eyes.

"Um you and I know exactly what I mean Draco. There is places you can go, people who can help you. It's not a good environment to be in, you might get seriously hurt or even killed. One wrong blow to the head, one trip down the stairs, break your neck – Draco you need to get out"

"I can't Harry"

Harry was taken aback not only did Draco call him Harry, but the utter sadness and pain in his voice was heart-breaking.

Just then a light knock came at the door and then Astoria entered. Draco stiffened and looked away from Harry.

"Auror Potter I've finished giving my statement. I'd like to take my husband home now, he needs to rest. He can't apparate as he has no wand – so he needs me" she chimed, all sweet and false.

Harry couldn't believe this tiny woman could be so vicious and abusive, but appearances can be deceiving.

Draco stood and swayed slightly. Harry reached out and steadied him by holding his shoulder, their eyes met and Harry wanted to apparate away with him. Take him somewhere, hide him and yes like the fool he was, he wanted to save him. _Maybe I do have a saving people thing._ Harry thought.

But then Draco broke eye contact and stepped away. Astoria slung her arm around his waist and rubbed soothing circles on his lower back. Harry wanted to rip her arm away – two faced bitch.

Harry watched as they walked away, down the hall and to an apparition point.

Harry couldn't do nothing, the next incident Draco might end up in a body bag – he couldn't allow that to happen.

Harry checked with his colleague, he wanted to see Astoria's statement, see if she slipped up. But no, apparently they heard a noise, Draco told her to stay downstairs whilst he investigated. Then she saw someone in a hooded cloak smack Draco over the head. Draco fell to the floor and the intruder apparated away, she didn't see anything other than a black cloak.

She couldn't give the sex, the age or a description. She then raced up the stairs, saw that the intruder had dropped a heavy paperweight – this was what Draco was bashed over the head with. She then apparated them to the hospital.

_Fucking convenient that._ Harry really didn't like this woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to the ever faithful reader and reviewer: Tenshi Yami - Angel of Darkness.

**Chapter Two**

Harry waited a few weeks and then decided to check on Draco. He put on his invisibility cloak and waited until he saw Astoria leave the property. Allowing ten or so minutes to pass before he removed the cloak and approach the house.

He knocked, waited and knocked again, louder. Draco answered the door, took one look at Harry and went to slam the door in his face. Harry stuck his foot out and stopped the door shutting.

"Move your foot?" he snapped, voice harsh.

"No. How are you?" Harry blurted. Draco looked okay, but bruises could be spelled away and any other injures hidden.

"Like you care" Draco sneered and rammed the door against Harry's foot.

Harry wasn't fazed by the assault on his foot, he half expected Draco to slam the door on him. So he had cast a cushioning charm to his feet – knowing he would likely stick his foot in the door to stop it shutting.

"I care" he simply replied.

Draco froze, door mid slam, "Pardon? Look Harry you can't be here" he told him, his voice kinder than before.

"I said I care and why can't I be here?" he asked innocently.

"You just can't okay" Draco quietly told him.

"Fine, then let's go get a coffee or something?" Harry countered.

Draco frowned, "I cant. I'm busy"

Harry raised his eyebrows slightly, "Bullshit. Just let me in, I'll stay for ten minutes max. I'm not working, as you can see I'm not wearing Auror robes" he indicated his normal attire.

Draco thought for a moment, looked over Harry's shoulder and opened the door wider, allowing Harry to step inside.

Harry smiled at him and walked over the threshold.

Draco led him to the living room, "You can't stay long. I don't know when Astoria will be back. If she comes home and you're here, she will…." Then he stopped and looked away from Harry.

Harry stepped closer, "She'll what Draco? I promise you I will go in a moment. I just wanted to see if you're alright. I've been worried about you. If you give me an idea of Astoria's schedule maybe we can meet up every so often, in secret if that's what it takes."

Draco frowned ever so slightly and looked confused, "I can't go out. If she comes home and I'm not here, she won't be happy. At least if you come here, then you can hide or something and she won't be any the wiser. But why would you want to, see me I mean?"

Harry was glad that Draco wasn't fighting him or denying that Astoria was controlling. He hadn't admitted it out right, be he hadn't denied it either. Harry decided he would visit Draco regularly, build his confidence up again. Hint that he can leave, that he can get help and that he didn't have to stay in the abusive relationship.

He would visit for a while before asking anything from him, gain his trust and friendship. Be there for him and support him. He needed at least one person he could speak to.

"Don't worry it's not work related. As far as the Ministry is concerned all the incidents were explained and case is closed. I'm here in the capacity of a friend and not an Auror. That is, if you want to accept my offer of friendship?" he asked unsure if Draco would recoil at the idea.

Draco gave a small smile, not a genuine happy smile, but at least it was a smile.

"Sure friends – sounds nice. But Harry ask no questions and I will tell you no lies."

Harry chuckled and agreed to lay off his nosy side and that he would just be here for Draco.

"Okay, well you better go. She has only popped out quickly. She is visiting her sister in two days' time, she will be gone from 10am, maybe you can come around then?" he seemed nervous and he was actually blushing.

Harry thought he looked even more attractive when he had the uncharacteristic blush.

"10am in two days, so Thursday. Okay I have two weeks leave so, I'm free. See you then Draco" and Harry left, not wanting to push his luck.

Draco watched as Harry flung his invisibility cloak over himself and disappear out of sight. He closed the door and for the first time in a long time he felt a tiny bit of hope.

Astoria returned home fifteen minutes later and she was in a reasonably good mood. She was loving, kind and spoke to Draco as an equal. They enjoyed a decent dinner with no arguing and she seemed like she was turning a corner. Draco had seen this before of course and she always snapped eventually, but he was glad that tonight wasn't going to be the night.

In fact the next two days were similar and by the time Astoria left for her sisters, Draco was relieved that nothing had happened.

Harry was true to his word and showed up just after 10am. Harry only stayed for an hour as Draco was paranoid that Astoria would catch him.

"Draco stop worrying. I carry my invisibility cloak with me, I could always hide under it if she turns up and I could hide from her. You shouldn't have to hide your friends, but I will for you."

Draco smiled, "Thank you Harry. I know it's ludicrous and I'm probably worrying over nothing, but just let me deal with it. Maybe when the time is right, I will do something about the situation I'm in. But I'm not ready"

Harry nodded and touched his shoulder, "Well you're stuck with me now. I'm here if you need me" Harry left and Draco pondered how Harry Potter had come to be the one person in his life that he hoped would stick around.

Draco washed up Harry's cup, so Astoria wouldn't see that more than one person was here. He removed all evidence that someone else had been here. He left his dirty cup, if he cleaned his up too, she would be suspicious and ask why Draco was making sure everything was overly tidy – like he was hiding something.

Over the next month Harry visited twice a week, sometimes only for ten minutes, but sometimes for a few hours. They had to arrange the visits for when Astoria was out and when Harry wasn't working.

Harry never mentioned the abuse or call Draco weak, or used his knowledge of it to humiliate him. In fact Harry and he talked about Harry's work, school and other safe subjects.

During their little talks, Draco discovered that Harry was single – he had split from she weasel two years ago when he discovered he was gay. This surprised Draco and also made him feel weird, not that he was homophobic – he felt weird in a good way, but he couldn't explain it.

It was a funny story actually, Harry was apparently on a training programme with a fellow Auror – a man. They had to stay in a hotel, and well, being drunk, and questioning his sexuality, Harry and his colleague indulged. He confessed to Ginny that he cheated and that he was gay and she finished with him. Draco liked that Harry was willing to admit that he was gay, that he cheated and that he wasn't as perfect as people assumed he was.

The more time Draco spent with Harry, the more he felt like his old self again. He would insult Harry – only playfully, they would joke and laugh. Draco hadn't laughed in a long time, he was happy when he was with Harry.

Astoria had told Draco she was going to see a healer to see if she had any fertility problems, as she was worried about their difficulty to conceive.

Harry had given Draco a muggle mobile phone and showed him how to work it, it had Harry's number programmed into it. Draco had a hiding place in the house and he kept the phone on silent and hid it from Astoria. Now that she was gone, he took the phone out and messaged Harry to say he was alone and free to talk.

Harry had the day off and he agreed to pop over.

Harry was happy when Draco messaged, he enjoyed his time that he spent with Draco. He felt relaxed around him, he missed part of the old Draco. The witty, funny and confident part – but that was slowly coming back. Draco was already starting to see that he isn't as worthless as he thought he was.

Harry had even confessed that he was gay, he didn't know why he told Draco. Probably because Harry knew his secret and Draco was his friend.

He was happy to see Draco. In the month that Harry had started visiting Draco, only a few minor incidents had happened with Astoria. She had bitten him a few times, kicked, slapped and tormented him. But nothing serious and Draco said that it was a good month, but didn't elaborate. Harry wondered what a bad month for Draco was like, but was afraid to ask.

They enjoyed a cup of tea together and were discussing Harry's highly amusing and mortifying coming out to his friends.

"Yep Ron was stunned into silence. Think he was a bit angry that I cheated on Gin and all, but eventually he accepted it. Hermione being Hermione gave me a pile of books on being gay. Most were useless, but some were rather insightful" Harry laughed as he told Draco.

"Do you still work with this colleague, who you molested on a training course?" Draco playfully asked

Harry laughed, "No, I think he was a bit embarrassed about the whole situation, and he failed the Auror exam. Never made it past training – thankfully, that would have been awkward to say the least."

"So any boyfriends since then?" Draco didn't know why he was asking, he told himself it was curiosity. But he had become so apt at lying, truthfully he wanted to find out all about Harry, especially his relationships.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah a few. Gin I broke up a few years ago – a man's got needs" he smiled cheekily.

Draco thought Harry looked rather attractive when he was acting playful and teasing, his boyish smile and easy laughter was like a calming draught.

Draco tried not to think of Harry and his 'needs' he was already thinking of Harry too much, some of those thoughts already unacceptable for a friend – but thinking of Harry and his 'needs' invoked so many steamy thoughts and they were welcomed.

Draco wasn't one hundred percent straight himself, he had experimented as a teenager. But then the war got in the way and after he was married off to Astoria. Harry dredged up the old lustful feelings he had at school. Crazy and naughty thoughts, that he would NEVER admit to – such as imagining Harry's cock, what it felt like, what it looked like and what it would taste like. _Bloody hell Draco. Just because Harry is the first person in a long time to treat you as a decent human being, doesn't mean you have to fantasize about him._

Draco slept with Astoria, but he would switch off and zone out. Never fully in it – he was there in body but not in mind and soul. To make love to someone with all that you were, would be amazing.

Draco refocused his attention, Harry was talking again.

"Bit of an eye opener the first time – but you adjust and well, I wouldn't go back to sleeping with a woman."

Draco smiled, this made him happy for some reason, "Yes I remember my first time with a man – it was a huge shock, an eye opener is an understatement" Draco chuckled.

Harry spluttered, "You – were – slept – your bi sexual?" Harry tried that sentence in many different ways and what came out didn't make much sense.

"Yes I'm bi. I have slept with both men and women, before Astoria of course. But I still remember my first time, you don't forget something like that. For obvious reasons it depends on whether you're a 'top' or a 'bottom', wouldn't you say?" his lips curled into a small smile, which he hid behind his cup.

Harry had blushed and looked slightly embarrassed by Draco's confession of his sexuality.

"I – yes I would agree with you. It depends, but I've experienced both and well I don't really care which – sex is sex right?"

Draco laughed, "I guess you're right. Some men like to think it is all to do with control and who's more dominant, or submissive. That's a load of shite. If you're a good lover you can make your partner have an out of this world experience in both top and bottom positions. It would be more rewarding if you felt equal in the relationship."

Harry flushed again, "Yeah I guess. But some of my sexual encounters have been pretty cringe worthy or anti climatic. Oh Merlin this one bloke I picked up in a bar, he was good looking, seemed like he could handle a good seeing to" Harry said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"But then afterwards, he cried on me and kept repeating over and over, 'was it good for you'. Well I told him it was until he started crying like a fucking Hufflepuff. That stopped the tears, he yelled at me that he was a fucking Hufflepuff and he stormed out."

Draco laughed for some time after that and Harry watched his face and listened to the delightful sound. Draco transformed when he was happy, his eyes shone, he face lit up and he was more relaxed. Harry liked it, he vowed to make Draco laugh as much as possible.

Draco stopped laughing, "Well if we're swapping horror stories. I was shagging some random Ravenclaw bloke, can't even remember his name. Anyway as it got more heated, he started crying out, 'Draco Malfoy is fucking me' over and over – like he was in awe or something. It was very off putting. I mean, I was well aware what I was doing, I didn't need his damn commentary"

Harry laughed, "To be honest I would have been the same – I mean Draco Malfoy - imagine" Harry said in mock dreamy voice and looked far away.

Draco snorted, "Twat" he said as he shoved Harry lightly.

Then they both froze, as Astoria's voice came from the hall. "Draco?"

Harry looked at Draco's panic stricken face. He grabbed his invisibility cloak, threw it over himself and just had enough time to move to the corner of the room – Astoria wouldn't bump into him.

Astoria entered the kitchen, she glowered at Draco. "Why didn't you answer me?"#Draco opened his mouth to answer, but Astoria cut him off.

"Never mind. The healer said there is nothing wrong with me, you will need to go in for fertility tests next." She told him.

Draco nodded. Astoria looked around and frowned.

"Who's been here?" she demanded.

"W-what, no one" Draco said too quickly.

"Don't lie to me Draco. I can smell cologne that's not yours and there are two cups of tea on the side. Now would you like to try that again?" She stepped closer to him.

Draco was horrified, he hoped and prayed that Harry had covered himself and then snuck out. That he left the property completely – he didn't want Harry witnessing the inevitable abuse that was coming his way.

"Okay, sorry I shouldn't have lied. A potential client turned up out of the blue. I couldn't turn him away, if he signs the contract it will be brilliant for the business. He only stayed for a cup of tea and left, maybe it's his cologne you can smell" He hesitantly and quickly said. Trying to calm her before she went mental.

She walked over the counter that held Harry's cup, she picked it up and threw it at Draco. He dodged the cup, it smashed into pieces against the wall, over his shoulder.

"How many times have I told you not to fucking lie to me" she shouted.

Harry was frozen on the spot, he couldn't reveal himself it would make things worse. But he couldn't stand by and watch as Draco was verbally and physically abused. If he cast a spell it would give him away. He could obliviate her, but then he'd be in trouble at work.

Then he had an idea, as horrible as it would be to watch – if he watched he could use a pensive to show the Ministry what Astoria was like. They could help Draco get out of the abusive environment and use Harry's memories and possibly Draco's as evidence.

So he watched and hoped Draco wouldn't hate him for not stopping her.

Draco was once again questioning himself and his relationship, in his mind. _How did I get so deeply involved with this damaged woman? Why did I find it so difficult to entertain the idea of leaving her? Day to day life had become like wading through treacle. The punctuation of sleep only providing any kind of welcome respite._

Before his relationship with Astoria, Draco was unable to sleep in, in the mornings, always the early riser. _Not now. No way. The more time I spend asleep the better._ Draco thought.

If he woke before Astoria in the morning, he would lie awake listening to her breath, dreading a change in tempo of her breaths that would signal her arrival in what would become another hateful day.

Draco knew he was a coward, spineless – but he flinched as she moved closer to him.

Astoria slowly gathered herself and inhaled deeply and noisily from her nostrils. She then gathered the phlegm that had collected in her throat with a rasping cough. She spat in Draco's face.

"You disgust me" she fumed.

Draco said nothing, just wiped his face and tried not to pull a face – that would aggravate her further.

"What's wrong with you? Nothing is wrong with me. It's your fault I'm not pregnant yet" she screeched.

Draco watched as her usually warm, inquisitive friendly eyes turned into blazing pools of anger and frustration, as she pulled his face to within an inch of her raging and flushed face. Astoria planted an aggressive kiss on Draco's lips. She then lunged forward again as if she was going to repeat the process, only this time she sank her front teeth into Draco's lower lip.

It's incredible what one can wonder in a split second._ How did things get this bad? How did I get so deeply entangled with this woman who will never ever be happy with anything that I say or do._

Astoria had previously hinted and threatened that she would kill herself if Draco left. Draco was absolutely terrified that she was going to kill herself and he couldn't let that happen. He didn't want to be responsible for another death – he had too many deaths on his conscience.

So he stayed. He kept quiet. He let her hurt him. He let her punch, kick, and bite, scratch and gouge the life out of him. Over and over again, situation after situation.

"Well, say something" she demanded.

Draco feared for the blow that was sure to come his way, no matter what he said, she would be dissatisfied.

"Astoria, I will go get checked at the hospital. Maybe they can help and we can…..have a baby" he offered, knowing he was the reason they hadn't had a baby. The potion he took preventing such an occurrence.

"Okay good. It wouldn't surprise me if something is wrong with you. Your useless." She sneered.

Draco had no answer for that.

Then her face turned angry, with a twist of disgust, "Not like it matters at the moment – can't even have sex if we want to. You being worthless as you are, can't even get it up" she shoved him, but he didn't fall.

Draco and Astoria hadn't had sex for a while now. Before he could manage to get aroused by thinking of other people or anything but Astoria. However recently he just couldn't get aroused by her – he felt nothing from the waist down.

In his mind a small voice said – _Since Harry, you haven't slept with Astoria since you saw Harry again._ That didn't help the situation so he remained quiet, shoving that thought away.

She kissed Draco again and when she pulled away she made a request, "Make love to me Draco"

He hesitated and she saw the flash of repulsion in his eyes. She snapped. She slapped him across the face and then ran her nails down his cheek – leaving long scratch marks.

Draco didn't know why he said it, he regretted it the moment he did. "Maybe if you weren't such a crazy bitch I would want to sleep with you" he seethed.

She drew her hand back, clenched it into a fist and punched him right in the mouth. Draco could taste the all too familiar coppery taste of blood, as it pooled in his mouth.

The punches didn't stop, she punched him against the side of his head, his stomach, and face – everywhere.

She kicked, punched, scratched and even bitten him. Draco was weak, he put his arms up in front of his face to deflect the punches – but he didn't do anything else to stop them.

"Now I'm being a crazy bitch – I'm only acting as you so kindly said I do"

Draco tried to walk away but she yanked him back and pushed him to the floor – she continued to kick him. She was wearing pointy high heels and the stiletto of the shoe, bloody hurt as it stabbed into Draco.

Harry had witnessed enough, he snuck out and apparated to the Ministry. He ran to the Aurors department. Grabbed the first available Auror, gave a brief explanation. That he had a case where the woman was beating her husband, that if they hurried they could catch her in the act and arrest her.

So Harry and Auror Trent, side along apparated to Draco's. Harry ran through the door, into the kitchen – they were gone.

Harry panicked, "Where are they?" he noticed a few splatters of blood, smashed crockery and other obvious clues that something had happened.

Harry sighed, "Right lets search the house, if they are not here we go to St Mungos" he said alarmed.

The search to the house was useless – they were not here. They apparated to St Mungos asked if a blond man had been admitted with various injuries.

"Yes Auror Potter. How did you know? About ten minutes ago. Down the hall, second door on the left" the healer told him.

Harry and the other Auror rushed to the room. What happened next was a blur. Auror Trent had cast a spell to immobilise Astoria, he bound her and pulled her away from Draco.

Because upon entering the room, they saw Astoria had he hands around Draco's neck and was cutting off his air supply, she was trying to strangle him.

She struggled against her bonds, she was screaming and shouting, throwing insults at Draco.

"You bastard. You fucking bastard." She shouted.

Auror Trent cast a silencing spell and took her out of the room. A healer checked over Draco and said he should be okay, but it was lucky that they stopped her when they did.

In Auror mode Harry knew he had to ask for statements and such – but he wanted to make sure Draco was alright too.

He went to Draco's side, "Draco, I'm so sorry. I went for help and when I got back you were gone. I should have stopped her, I should have helped you" he wanted to weep at the sad sight in front of him.

He didn't weep though, because Draco wouldn't appreciate it and Harry needed to be strong.

Draco was tired and he hurt, they gave him a pain relief potion. But they didn't fix his injuries yet, they said they wanted to take inventory and photos of the injuries to use for evidence.

"Harry you have nothing to be sorry for" he kindly told him.

Harry smiled sadly and put a hand on Draco's arm, "Oh Draco I wish I could take all the bad memories and pain away for you. If I could I would. You can't go back to her, you can't defend her actions and you must speak out. Tell the truth. We have all your previous records of injuries from St Mungos, we will have your statements and I was thinking, we could use mine and your memories – put them in a pensive and show people what she did"

He tried to covey how important and vital it was, that Draco finally told the truth and broke free.

"Harry. I'm not going to pretend anymore. I can't take no more. I'm done, I will give my statements of all the incidents and provide memories where possible and I will leave her." He answered.

Harry smiled and took hold of Draco's hand. "Thank Merlin for that. I'll be here for you. I will give evidence, memories and all the support you will need."

Harry squeezed his hand, "Right now for Auror mode. Please tell me what happened when you got to the hospital?"

Harry had to fight the urge to caress Draco's cheek, to run his fingers through his hair and to generally stop any physical form of comfort. It was difficult, Draco looked so broken, so sad and helpless.

"I think she realised she went too far this time. She said if I didn't tell anyone it was her, she'd take me to the hospital. Otherwise she would leave me to my injuries at home. I promised her I wouldn't say anything, I said I will make an excuse, say that I was mugged or something. That some random person beat me up. So she took me to the hospital and in the chaos, I think she asked the healer to check me for fertility problems."

He frowned, "Of all the things she could have been worrying about, she asked about that. Well it soon become apparent that nothing was wrong with my fertility. The healer said she detected a contraceptive potion in my blood."

Draco laughed, a hollow and sad laugh. "You see I didn't want a baby with her. So I secretly took the potion. When the healer left, she went mental. Started screaming at me and she started strangling me. She was livid about my betrayal."

Silence.

"I thought she was going to strangle me to death" he quietly proclaimed as he turned away from Harry's intense eyes. He didn't want Harry's pity or sympathy.

Auror Trent returned and said that they have taken Astoria to the Ministry and she is in a cell waiting to be questioned.

"She's claiming that Mr Malfoy abused her for years and that she finally snapped and retaliated in a moment of self-defence and madness. Said after all these years she couldn't take any more and she wanted to end the abuse, and the only way she could think of was to try and kill him"

Harry swore and Draco snorted but remained silent.

Auror Trent left and Harry reluctantly said goodbye to Draco, promising he will return as soon as he could.

Harry questioned Astoria about the other incidents and all of Draco's previous recorded injuries. She denied it all and put on a good show – tears and all. Harry didn't tell her that he was there under the invisibility cloak. He would give his memories as evidence and make her look the fool for lying. Harry had even convinced the head Auror to use Veritaserum if needed.

Harry would question her some more tomorrow – for now he had to get back to Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This story was never going to be a huge multi chapter story. Sorry if that is what you guys want! It was just a random idea that popped in my head and I wanted it out, before it drove me insane.

Thank you for your reviews, for reading and following. Also sorry for delay in updating!

**Chapter Three**

When Harry returned to St Mungos, Draco's injuries had been fixed.

He smiled at Draco and said he was free for the evening.

"I might need to ask a favour. As you know I do not have a wand, I cannot drive and my house is miles away. Can you apparate me home?" he asked Harry, but never actually making eye contact.

"Sure." Harry didn't know what else to say. He wanted to say, 'no don't go to your house, come to mine' but thought after the day Draco had, he most likely wanted to be home.

They walked to the apparition point in silence and Harry held out his arm. Draco took the outstretched arm and Harry apparated to Draco's.

Harry used his wand to clean the blood and mess in the kitchen. Draco would have to do it the muggle way and Harry thought that was probably the last thing he wanted to do – clean his own blood off the floor.

Draco watched, "Thanks Harry. For everything." Again he wasn't making eye contact, watching a point over Harry's shoulder instead.

Harry frowned, "Draco. What's wrong?" Harry wondered if he was ashamed or embarrassed.

"How much of the abuse did you witness?" he quietly asked.

Harry sighed, rubbed the back of his neck, "Look I'm sorry I didn't step in. ..."

"How much did you see?" Draco asked again, cutting Harry off.

Harry looked at his feet, "Um I left after she started, um after she was stamping on you with her stiletto heel." He confessed.

"Oh fuck. Okay well thanks for helping, I'd like to be alone now. Speak to you soon I guess." He seemed withdrawn.

"Look Draco, don't be embarrassed or ashamed, or whatever it is you are feeling. I'm here, let me help you. Don't push me away. You're cutting off your nose to spite your face."

Draco frowned and Harry almost laughed at the look on his face.

"Right. It's a muggle saying. It is an expression used to describe a needlessly self-destructive over-reaction to a problem. Don't over-react. I saw what happened, so what – don't make this harder on yourself"

Harry didn't know why he was arguing with Draco, but he wanted to help Draco and Draco wasn't making it easy.

"Look Potter…"

Harry sighed, "Back to Potter now am I? You do realise when you respect me and treat me with respect you call me Harry. When you're being an asshole, you call me Potter." Harry pointed out.

"Whatever. The point is _Harry_, you've done your job. You've saved me, so why are you sticking around?"

Harry couldn't believe it, Draco was insecure. He believed that Harry only stuck around so he could fulfil his 'saving people' fantasy and now that Draco was free of Astoria, he expected Harry to leave.

Harry laughed, "Look _Draco,_ yes I did my job and I helped you. But that is not the reason why I want to stick around. I thought we agreed to be friends, and friends are there for one another. The thing with me, once you become my friend, that's it – you're stuck with me. I'm fiercely loyal, stubborn and well a nuisance. So it's easier in the long run if you just accept it" he gave Draco a cocky smile.

Draco's shoulders relaxed slightly, he was glad that Harry wanted to remain his friend. He just didn't want Harry to stick around out of a sense of pity, or obligation.

"Fine, but I can call you Potter whenever I wish – no whining about it" he said snottily but not really pulling it off.

"Sure Malfoy as you deem it, so it will be" Harry laughed, pleased that Draco had stopped acting the prat.

"I do want to be on my own tonight though. I think I will have a nice long soak in the bath and an early night"

Harry zoned out for a bit at the mention of Draco in the bath. All wet and naked. All covered in bubbles and naked. All sexy and naked.

Harry blinked a few times, "Right. Yes. Bath. Bed."

Draco laughed at him, "That wasn't even a sentence. Think you have over worked your brain today, you should go home and have an early night too"

Harry blushed and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah I think I'll go chill out. Okay, well you still have that mobile phone if you need me. I'll see you tomorrow if that's okay?"

Draco tried to look indifferent, but a small smile broke out. "I'll like that. See you tomorrow."

Harry was reluctant to leave, he wanted to stay. Talk to Draco, hear his voice, see his face and make him laugh. But he knew if he didn't leave soon he would look like a weirdo. So he smiled said he will call tomorrow and left.

Draco did take a long relaxing bath and came to the sudden realisation that tonight was the first night without Astoria, lurking, weighing his mind down like a storm cloud. He was free to do as he pleased. However he was too tired to really do anything. So he relaxed and read in front of the fire, before retiring to have a nice long sleep.

Draco tried to ignore how pathetic and awful his life had become. Instead he thought about the future and what little light he could see in it.

The next morning Draco looked up different solicitors – all were too expensive. But he wanted to start divorce proceedings and to charge Astoria with domestic abuse. He had no idea what that involved, but he couldn't just leave her and not say anything about the abuse he suffered. Yes it was embarrassing to admit and humiliating, but if he didn't say anything, Astoria might meet someone else and do it to them.

Astoria had taken control of the finances, but he still had access to the joint account. He could use the funds in that to pay for the solicitor. Hopefully after the divorce and court case, he would regain control of his money.

He also had a suspicion that Astoria would be released on bail, until the court case. So he packed everything that he wanted to keep, and stowed the things in a few boxes. His mobile rang at 11am.

He answered, "Hello"

"Morning, or afternoon, or whatever…"

"Hello Harry" Draco said smiling, Harry had already made him smile and he had only said five words.

"Hi, um I'm free. Is it okay if I pop over?" he was unsure if he was welcomed, Draco seemed off last night.

"Sure. I have a few questions anyway. I'll put a pot of tea on. Bye"

"Um okay bye"

Draco smiled again, agreeing to see Harry had surprised Harry for some reason. Well he liked surprising him.

Harry appeared a few moments later and smiled shyly at him.

"Did you sleep all right last night?" Harry asked as he accepted a cup of tea from Draco.

Draco was actually rather relaxed considering his life was an utter mess, but he felt calm. Like the hold Astoria had on him has been broken and he was becoming himself again.

"Yes. The best I have in a long time. It helped that Astoria wasn't in the house or the bed. Before she used to...never mind" Draco said as he looked away.

Harry stepped closer and touched Draco's arm, "You're going to have to talk about it in court. Maybe if you talk about it before, then you will have more control when you say it again in court"

Draco could see that logic, he indicated to Harry to join him in the conservatory and they sat on a comfy sofa, watching the birds flutter in and out of a small bird house, which was in the garden.

"It's just hard to talk about the abuse. Because at the time I explained it away, made excuses for her behaviour and even blamed myself. Like I caused her to lash out, I deserved it somehow. But now I'm starting to realise that it wasn't okay for her to do the things she did, and I feel stupid for allowing it to go on for so long."

Harry touched his knee and Draco like the warm and tender touch, it gave him courage to carry on. However he didn't look into Harry's eyes, instead he stared in his cup of tea.

"Sometime when I slept she would be angry about something and would start …start hitting me or biting me whilst I slept. I'd wake up of course and I wouldn't have a chance to gather myself, before she full on laid into me. So last night, knowing that I could sleep without fear was brilliant and I slept very well."

Harry squeezed his knee, "What was the cause of her anger?" Harry couldn't understand it.

Draco shrugged, "Don't know really. She must have some issues of her own. Her own insecurities and problems. Maybe her mother and father had an abusive relationship, growing up around it she thought it was normal. But our marriage was arranged and I think I wasn't what she expected and she was sorely disappointed."

Harry didn't interrupt, just offered a calming presence and occasionally a touch, to comfort Draco.

"I stayed in the abusive relationship by my own shame, and a belief that I could and should 'be a man' and handle such private matters with no external intervention. I withdrew from interaction with my parents, and friends. My behaviour and lifestyle became reclusive; friends and colleagues were cut out of my private life. I was truly alone and trapped by her and by my own mind."

Draco sighed, "At times I prayed that she would go too far, that I would just ...die. I thought that was the only way out. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't thinking of suicide, but when she would be physically abusive and I was under attack, I just prayed for an end. For it to stop-even if that meant the end of my life."

Harry had slung his arm around Draco's back. Draco was sat forward on the sofa, and Harry remained leaning back against it. Harry reached out and lightly placed his hand at the small of Draco's back.

"I'm glad that it didn't get that far Draco. I know I haven't been anyone of importance in your life, that I ignored you after the war. But I had my life and it was selfish, I just lived it and forgot about you. But now that I am in your life, I hate the thought that you could have died. You mean too much to me, I can't lose you."

Draco didn't dare look at Harry, his words and his tone of voice said it all. He couldn't bring himself to look into those eyes-too much emotion would be displayed and he couldn't cope. _Coward_! His voice echoed in his head.

_I'm done being a coward_. He argued with himself. So he turned his body towards Harry and met his eyes. Making direct eye contact, Draco saw everything he had gathered from Harry's voice, reflected in his eyes.

Draco just stared at Harry. Harry was being slow with his movements and careful with his words, he was worried one wrong movement or word and Draco would shatter. So when Draco turned and looked at him, he maintained eye contact. Waiting for Draco to decide what to make of the situation and what to do or say.

Harry could feel the weight of the situation, it was thick in the air. Draco was vulnerable, he probably felt weak and strong at the same time. He had finally escaped the abusive relationship, he didn't need Harry overwhelming feelings shoved down his throat. He needed a friend and support.

So Harry broke the eye contact and looked out at the garden. After a long silence, Draco spoke again. His voice low but clear.

"There was nothing beautiful about the way in which we remained together. People talk about matches made in heaven and love at first sight. It was as if we had been placed together to demonstrate to our respective families and friends, and to those people who became involved in our relationship, of how not to lay a solid foundation for the rest of your life. It was a destructive attachment centred around her insecurities and my inability to free myself from her."

"Draco, stop torturing yourself. You have left her now, you are free and you are safe."

Draco turned to Harry's gaze, "Yes free of her. But not free from the memories, the effects of the abuse will stay with me for the rest of my life. Not the physical wounds, the damage it has done emotionally. I was seriously fucked up before I married, what with the stellar upbringing and the war. Now add on the baggage of being in an abusive relationship – I'm messed up. No one will want to put up with me. Even if I found someone, I would be just waiting for them to turn on me. I would have to build up my trust, confidence and everything that most people take for granted."

Harry frowned, "Hey. Listen to me. Draco. Look at me." Harry said firmly.

Draco turned his attention back to Harry.

"It is natural to feel this way. But some of it is because Astoria put you down, made you feel worthless and unwanted. You believe her and you think that no one will think anything better of you. Well she's wrong and you're wrong. Because I for one, think better of you. You may think you're a coward, or ashamed of what has happened. But going through what you have, it shows how strong and brilliant you are."

Draco didn't look convinced.

"Draco I know how you feel. Not completely, as the abuse I suffered was a long time ago, and not at the hands of a partner. But growing up I had to stay with my aunty and her husband. They knew my parents were wizards, I didn't. I was told they died in a car crash – um a car is a form of muggle transport. Anyway I suffered years and years of abuse at their hands."

Harry smiled sadly at Draco.

"You know my clothes that weren't school uniform, were always too big and well awful, and I was rather skinny and short. Well that came from not being well nourished and the clothes were hand me downs from my cousin. He was a fair few sizes bigger than me-hence the bagginess."

Draco frowned, "I'm sorry"

Harry laughed, "What for?"

"I used to insult your clothes and looks, I never stopped to think why you were the way that you were. I just bullied you, adding to the abuse you suffered. I have no idea why you even want to talk to me?"

Harry laughed again, "No me neither" but he was teasing.

Draco gave a weak smile, "You don't have to, you know, out of sympathy or pity. You're free to walk away and not think of me ever again"

Harry raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Nope. Can't get rid of me that easily? Yes I feel sympathy for you, but that isn't a bad thing. I'm not sticking around for any piss poor reasons, I just want to and we're friends now."

Draco smiled and Harry noticed it was a better and stronger smile than before.

"Would you say the abuse you suffered still affects you?" Draco asked Harry.

Harry didn't want to lie to him, "Yes. Always. But I've learned to live with it and in a way it has made me who I am today. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger and all that! My abuse was different, it was cruel and nasty. It was more withholding anything that was seen as a luxury. I had the bear minimum and had to make do. I wasn't starved, I had clothes and an education. I just had little food, I was punished, had chores, had awful sleeping arrangements and never had birthday or Christmases. Anything that would give me joy I guess. But I still had a lot more that some people do. I had shelter, food and an education"

Draco laughed, "Only you could see it like that. I guess that's where we differ. I was raised with everything luxurious and was showered with so much. I soon turned ungrateful and demanding – I saw it as my right. I never stopped to think that there was people out there worse off than me. And even if I did, I would only laugh. They were below me, what did I care if they suffered. I guess we were opposite ends of the scale, but we were both raised wrong. It really should have been somewhere in the middle. You should have had more love, more attention and more basic things. I should have had less. Too little or too much of something is bad, you need an even amount."

Harry nodded in agreement, "I'd second that. We learnt the hard way. But at least we have learnt these lesson and not carried them on."

"I miss magic. I miss the simplicity of it. I took it for granted and these last three years have been difficult for so many reasons. But when I get my wand back, I think I will feel more protected, securer and maybe a bit more like myself. It's a part of me, my magic and it's been neglected."

Harry decided that he would use his influence as 'Harry Potter' and a good Auror to see if they could reduce the restriction on Draco's magic and get his wand back early. Three years is plenty and Draco hadn't stepped one toe out of line. Besides Harry can argue that Draco needs it for his own safety.

"Talking of magic, I have to go to the Ministry for a few hours. Question Astoria, set up a few meetings and such like. I'm going to take some leave – I think I want to concentrate on helping you with the court case. If that's okay?"

Draco gaped at him, realised it was probably unattractive of him to do so and snapped his mouth shut.

"That's fine by me Harry"

Harry beamed at him, "Great. Well I'll go now, but maybe I can be done by dinner and we can get something to eat together?"

Draco was speechless, Harry really wanted to help and be his friend.

"That's fine also"

Harry nodded, waved goodbye and disapparated.

Draco blinked at the spot Harry had vanished. _Damn you Harry. Where were you three years ago? You're exactly what I need, what I want._

Harry spoke to a few Aurors and then questioned Astoria. It was decided that tomorrow she would be released on bail. She wasn't a dangerous dark wizard and the ministry said she hadn't been found guilty yet, so they couldn't keep her prisoner. But they gave Harry a list of safe house for Draco to consider staying at – as they knew Draco and Astoria could no longer live together.

Harry had spoken to Kingsley and had spent a long time arguing that Draco deserved to be able to defend himself and for that he needed his wand. Eventually Kingsley relented and granted permission to end the restriction on his use of magic.

Harry went to the department where all the confiscated wands were stored.

He handed the clerk the parchment from Kingsley granting permission and the clerk huffed.

"I see Malfoy has managed to throw enough money at the right people, to get his wand back early"

Harry bristled, "No. He has served three years without magic, which is plenty."

"I don't think so, the scum should be in Azkaban, not walking free and after three pitiful years of not using magic, can live a normal life. Whilst others are dead, or still recovering after the war."

Harry raised his eyebrows at the statement.

"Are you really preaching to me of all people about the war? Do not speak of what you have no true understanding of. I suggest you fetch me Mr Malfoys wand and keep your ludicrous thoughts to yourself" Harry sternly said.

Then man looked shocked, but didn't dare argue. Not with Harry Potter – he wasn't a fool. So he remained silent and handed Harry, Draco's wand.

"Thank you. I suggest you refrain from spewing your hateful opinions in the future" and Harry turned and left.

Harry also requested holiday leave and then he called a solicitor and hired Draco the best in the business.

By the time he apparated to Draco's it was 6:30pm.

Draco was preparing vegetables, and Harry took a moment to admire Draco. Without Astoria around he seemed more relaxed. Then Harry groaned, Astoria would be released tomorrow.

Draco was startled by Harry's groan and he whipped around, eyes alert. Then he recognised Harry and he rolled his eyes.

"Bloody hell Potter, give a bloke warning next time"

Harry laughed, "Sorry" he stepped into the kitchen and joined Draco at the counter, but leaning against it, facing outwards.

"You know that would go a lot quicker if you used magic" Harry tried for casual.

Draco frowned, "Yes I know. No need to rub it in." he grudgingly said.

"Well why don't you, I mean use your wand?" Harry suggested.

Draco stopped chopping to glare at Harry, "You know I can't" he snapped.

Harry had slid Draco's wand out from his sleeve earlier, without Draco noticing.

"Why not? Your wand is over there." Harry said and pointed to Draco's wand that he has placed on the opposite counter as he walked in the kitchen earlier.

Draco frowned at Harry, "What are you on about Potter. You're mad my wand is locked up at th…"

Draco stopped mid rant, as he glanced over in the direction Harry was pointing and he saw a wand on the counter.

Harry kept his grin in check. Draco walked over to the counter and stared at his wand, then he picked it up and turned it over in his hands.

Harry moved to his side, "Try it" he breathed in his ear.

Draco's eyes were wide, "Shit I can't have this. I'm braking my probation restrictions." He shoved the wand at Harry.

Harry grinned then and shoved it back. "What restrictions, you must have been mistaken. When I checked, the restriction was for three years and not four. So I was allowed to collect your wand for you. You're free to use magic again, with no consequences."

Draco looked shocked and was speechless, "What did you do? I know for a fact it was four years."

Harry held his hands up in innocence, "Me? I didn't do anything. Now try your wand" he avoided admitting it and he knew Draco would eventually get him to admit it, but for now, Harry had gotten away with it.

Draco was too preoccupied with having his wand back.

Draco cast a few spells, flowers shot out of his wand, then he levitated them into a vase. Then he cast a spell that shot sparks out of his wand and finally a chopping spell, so the vegetables chopped themselves.

Harry stared, Draco looked utterly stunning. His face was full of joy and happiness, he had never seen Draco smile or laugh like this. He was lost in the wonder of finally having his wand and casting spells. He looked handsome and beautiful – Harry was happy that he caused Draco to have some happiness.

Draco hugged Harry, but it was so quick and brief, Harry wondered if he imagined it.

"Thank you Harry. I don't know what you did, but thank you"

"Well it wasn't me" Harry knew it was a pathetic attempt at denying it.

Draco shook his head but didn't push it. He felt wonderful. He had his wand – he could do magic, he could defend himself – such possibilities were open to him now. All because of Harry, he had lost control of himself earlier and hugged Harry. But before Harry could respond he realised what he had done and pulled away.

"Now that was the good news, I have some bad news" Harry turned serious.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "What might that be?"

"Astoria will be realised on bail tomorrow"

Draco froze. _So soon_.

"Draco. You can't stay here. She will return here"

Draco focused on Harry and shook off the feeling of fear and dread.

"I know. I've packed a few things, now I have my wand I can shrink the objects and pack more. Did the Ministry say anything, like maybe offer advice for me?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. But I don't want you to choose that option. Come live with me. I have plenty of space, I could use the company and my house is probably safer than Hogwarts" Harry knew his wards were strong – they had to be.

Draco wanted to accept Harry's offer, he really did. But he was starting to like him more and more, and he was still messed up and he didn't want to get into anything complicated.

"What did the Ministry say?" Draco asked, avoiding Harry's offer and Harry's eyes.

Harry was annoyed, Draco had completely ignored his offer.

"Um there are safe houses. Set up to protect witnesses and also refuges for people who suffered abuse. Most are occupied by women, but I guess some men will be there also. They aren't as safe as my house"

Draco walked away from Harry and busied himself with dinner preparations.

"Draco. Don't ignore me"

"Draco" Harry raised his voice and stomped over to Draco.

Harry froze, Draco had turned to face him and he looked scared. He thought Harry was going to yell at him, maybe hit him.

Harry stepped back away from Draco and made sure his voice was low and normal.

"Sorry. I wasn't going to hurt you. I just…I hate being ignored. Sorry. Please Draco, I will feel better knowing that your safe and, like I said my house is very safe. The safe houses are okay, but you'd be more comfortable at mine." He explained kindly.

Draco was embarrassed, he had flinched and when he saw Harry storm over he thought Harry was going to strike him.

"Harry I can't offer anything in return for your hospitality. I can't pay you, I'll be a burden." Draco finally managed to softly answer.

"Nonsense. I have plenty of space. We can work on the case and I can…" Harry stopped himself. He was going to say 'I can protect you' he wanted Draco safe and he felt a huge need to keep him locked away from the world. To be his and to not let anyone hurt him or take him away.

_I think I feel for Draco as more than friend. _

"So you can what, Harry?" Draco prompted.

"So I can be there for you as a friend should" he finished lamely.

Draco didn't think that was what Harry was really going to say.

"Okay. But only until I can free up my finances and then you will be free of me. Thank you for your offer. I guess we should leave after dinner, if Astoria is returning tomorrow morning."

Harry grinned, Draco had agreed to live at his. Harry could keep him safe, protect him …_ love him_.

They enjoyed a quick dinner and then Harry helped Draco shrink various items, clothes, shoes, toiletries, all business related items and books. It all fitted into two boxes and they floo'ed to Harry's.

Harry made the relevant adjustments to his wards. Then gave Draco a quick tour of his house, stopping at the floor above his room.

"This floor has a large bedroom and en-suite, a study and small room. You can use it as a living room, if you wish. This floor will be yours, do whatever you need to do to feel settled."

Draco smiled. He had expected Harry to live in a small two bedroom place or something. This place had many rooms, floors and it was large. He thought he'd get one room, not a whole floor.

"We will have to share a kitchen, but I don't want you to feel like you have to join me at meals etc. if you wish to be alone, feel free to eat in your room or living room. Also treat this as your home, do not act the guest. What's mine is yours"

Harry grinned and called "KREACHER" he had to shout as the elf was a bit deaf.

Draco's eyebrows shot into his hairline – he didn't expect Harry to have a house elf.

"Kreacher. This is Draco Malfoy, you will treat him as you treat me. Do as he asks, understand?"

Kreacher studied Draco, "Of course Master Harry. I is treating Master Draco with respect, he is a pure blood, not like nasty Granger girl. I is remembering Dobby and I followed..."

Harry didn't want Draco to find out he ordered two house elves to trail him in sixth year, "Um Kreacher can you go make sure that Draco has fresh bedding and clean towels"

"As you wish Master Harry" and he vanished.

Draco thought Harry was hiding something, Harry only proved his point, when he started running his hand through his hair nervously.

"I'm surprised you don't recognise the place. But I have had it completely refurbished. This used to belong to the Black family. I inherited it from my godfather Sirius Black – It could have been yours, I guess."

Draco frowned and looked around him, but didn't comment. Harry filled the silence.

"Kreacher led the house-elves of Hogwarts in the battle against the Death Eaters during the attack on Hogwarts, he did it for me and for the sake of the memory of his long-dead master Regulus Black. Although Regulus was a Death Eater, he had died fighting Lord Voldemort."

"He worked at Hogwarts for a while, but when I finally sorted this place out and moved back in. I called him back to work for me."

Kreacher popped back in front of them.

"Master Draco's room is ready" and he bowed and then disappeared.

Draco smiled, "I think I'm going to take a shower and get settled. Thanks again Harry." He then walked to his room and closed the door, leaving Harry alone in the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I haven't forgotten this fic or 'new beginnings', I just finished 'Denial is my friend too', fic first. Also I posted a start of a new one 'Can't live with you, can't live without you'. I know I have a terrible habit of starting a new fic, before any old ones are complete. I'm sorry. I will make sure all fics are finished though. Anyway enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

Draco felt a rush of gratitude and affection for Harry. He had granted him access to his home, with a wand and hadn't even questioned that it was Draco. Not that Draco would do anything to Harry, but the fact that Harry knew that and that Harry trusted him – It felt great.

Plus Harry's house being the old Black family home, well that was a surprise and he needed to adjust to being here. So he took a shower and remained in his room, unpacking and generally trying to think of how he would ever make it up to Harry. He already owed him so much.

A few hours later a timid knock sounded at his door.

"Come in" he knew who it was, but he appreciated that Harry respected his privacy and waited to be told to come in.

Harry opened the door and levitated a tray into the room.

"I thought you might want a hot drink."

Draco smiled and picked up a cup and poured himself a tea, "Thanks"

"I hope you have everything you need. Kreacher or I can get anything that we haven't got already"

Draco could see Harry found it important, that Draco was settled and comfortable.

"I have everything I need thank you. I was thinking about Astoria being released tomorrow" Draco didn't want to bring the mood down, but it felt nice to have someone to talk to.

Harry leaned against the door frame with his shoulder and arm, legs crossed at the ankle. Draco thought he looked rather enticing and wondered if Harry was nervous about being in Draco's bedroom. But he dismissed it, _why would he care about being in my bedroom_?

"Well the good thing is that she didn't know I was there that day. I haven't told her and she doesn't know I have submitted my memory for evidence. So she wouldn't even think to look for you at my house. Not like she could reach you even if she knew you were here. What were you thinking about?"

Harry felt a bit uncomfortable, seeing Draco in his pyjamas, looking so normal and not to mention the huge bed behind Draco. That kept whispering to Harry, '_Come lye on me –lye on me with Draco, Harry. You know you want to.'_

Draco sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. This didn't help Harry's fantasies one bit. Now Draco was on the bed and the voice was saying, '_See Draco is waiting for you, on the bed. Come on Harry, join him'._

Harry remained planted in the doorway.

Draco looked up at Harry, "I think she will spew as much bull shit as she can get away with. I need to cut it off before it gets out of hand. I need to look for a lawyer tomorrow."

Harry bit his bottom lip and looked away quickly.

"Harry? You seem awfully sheepish, got something you want to confess?" Draco's lips curled into a small smile, Harry looked so kissable, when he was being blatantly evasive.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, one of Draco's favourite mannerisms that Harry had.

"Now don't get mad or feel awkward. I um I hired you a lawyer already. He's the best of the best and I knew how important it was to the case. He is coming over tomorrow afternoon, to speak with you."

Draco frowned, he had mixed feelings about this. It was another thing he owed Harry and well it irritated him.

"Harry I do appreciate it, but don't you think your controlling my life, how is that any different to what Astoria did?" He snapped.

He regretted it because Harry looked hurt by the accusation.

"I'm nothing like Astoria. You're free to leave, do what you wish. You can cancel the lawyer and find your own. Its fine, I was just trying to help." He pushed off the frame and turned to leave.

Draco grabbed his wrist and Harry spun back around.

"Sorry Harry. It is difficult coming from a life where every single decision was made by someone else, everything was dictated to me and everything was controlled. It makes it hard to ascertain when someone is generally being helpful and not manipulating me. I know you're a kind and caring person. But I just can't help but think, why are you doing this? What do you want? How will you use this against me? Will you guilt me into something? I don't know, just I had to question everything Astoria did and it is a hard habit to break. I didn't mean to offend you. I'll speak to the lawyer, but once my finances have been returned to me, I'm paying you back every Knut."

Draco has kept hold of Harry's wrist during his whole speech.

Harry nodded, "I wouldn't expect anything less. It's just my nature to want to help my friends Draco. I'd do the same for any of them. Just so you know, I don't want anything in return. I will not use anything against you, I will not guilt you in to anything and I will respect you if you go against anything I say or do that you don't like."

Draco let go of Harry's wrist. "Okay thank you. Seems I'm a bit paranoid, hopefully that will get better. See you in the morning Harry. Night."

Draco returned to his room and shut the door quietly.

Harry went to his room and thought over what Draco had said. He was genuinely helping Draco as a friend and someone had to help him. He wasn't going to guilt Draco into anything. He had only just admitted to himself that he was attracted to Draco and that he wanted more than friendship. He wondered if this fitted into Draco's idea of being controlled/manipulated or used. Harry wasn't helping Draco so he could be repaid in kisses or sex.

He knew now he wouldn't make a move on Draco. Not only was he still married, going through a difficult break up and had issues regarding abuse. Draco would automatically think Harry was trying it on and that he had to return the favour to pay Harry back somehow. No he wanted Draco to know he liked him not because he needed saving or that he was collecting repayment. He would wait, help Draco as a friend and get to know him better.

Kreacher had made a lovely breakfast and Harry wondered if it was because a descendant from the Black family was now in residence, that Kreacher was trying to impress him.

Harry had found Draco this morning looking at The Black family tree, it is displayed in the drawing room of number 12 Grimmauld. The family tree is on an intricate tapestry, as an ornate mural. It starts in the middle ages and shows the dominant line of the family up to the present day.

He was looking at the Malfoy family line on the family tree. Harry wondered if Draco missed his parents.

Draco turned, "Why did you keep this up?"

Harry shrugged, "I never really use this drawing room. It seems a shame to just throw it away. Besides Kreacher likes to look at it."

Draco frowned, "It's a sad reminder of the many wizards and witches that died and that turned 'bad'. Did you know that Toujours pur - The family motto, translates to: Always Pure?"

Harry smiled, "Yes I knew that. Kreacher liked to remind everyone when we stayed here during the war. He has improved somewhat, but he still holds some ridiculous notions that I do not agree with. But that's for another time. Come eat breakfast and maybe you can tell me more about yourself?"

Draco arched an eyebrow, Harry liked this habit of Draco's. It suited him and he wondered if it was something he had to practice to get it right.

Kreacher fussed over Draco and Harry rolled his eyes, "Guess your blood trumps mine – even though I own him. At least it gets him off my back." He chuckled.

Draco smiled at Harry and Harry liked that Draco was safe and happy, here with him and nowhere else.

Draco smiled at Harry, who had a few red lines on his face, where he must have slept funny. Draco was used to the Malfoy family elves sucking up, so Kreacher and his fussing was no different. Just a little annoying.

"Well were both the same. Both the last in our family line, both on our own" he morosely declared.

Harry laughed and Draco was surprised, what he said wasn't meant to be funny.

"I couldn't give a flying fuck if I'm the last Potter to live. But I guess it would be nice to have a family, but not just as an heir. As a person to love, to nourish and to share your life with. Being gay kind of limits my options though."

Draco scoffed. "Well I bet you can convince some girl to carry your child, they would be queuing up, to be honoured with the job of having 'Harry Potter's' baby. I'm glad Astoria never fell pregnant and I think she's put me off women for a long, long time. If not forever."

Harry ignored the delightful and happy feeling he got as Draco announced he was done with women. _Doesn't mean he will want a relationship with a man either._ He told himself.

"I guess I've not really thought about family, I'm only young. Besides I've not had a halfway decent relationship, which was strong enough to even consider introducing children" Harry admitted.

Draco regarded Harry, he was intrigued by the man, "Not even one halfway decent relationship you say?"

Harry laughed, "Not even one. I think I have poor taste. Cho Chang was my first kiss, but well that wasn't really a relationship. Then Ginny was just a huge mistake and well just me trying to ignore the fact that I knew I was gay. Then the few men I have dated, well fuck me they were a mixed bag."

Draco blushed and hid his face behind his hair as he leaned forward under the pretence of getting a slice of toast. Harry had said 'fuck me' and his body just decided to heat up and make him blush.

"How so?" Draco wanted to see that he wasn't the only person to waste his time in a useless relationship and that he wasn't the only one to make mistakes.

"Um well okay, Joshua was probably the one that I felt the most serious about, out of all the ex's. He was walking sex on legs, well that was the first problem. I guess we were in it for the sex and trying to build an emotional connection when we weren't really compatible, was dreadful. But we tried, but sex isn't enough and we soon realised that it wasn't going to work out."

Draco just gaped at Harry. He didn't think Harry could be so direct and blunt about sex, and well just talk to Draco like he was discussing an article in the paper.

"What happened to Joshua?" he wondered if he was Harry's 'friend with benefits' or booty call option.

Harry shrugged, "Dunno. He moved to America, wanted to move closer to his family. I think he met a nice American bloke, who was what he wanted in and out of the bedroom."

"Why was he sex on legs? I mean what is your type?" Draco blurted.

Harry blushed, and shifted in his seat. "Um well he just was. Mainly the way he acted, so confident, borderline arrogant. He wasn't afraid to put me in my place and well it was never boring."

Draco frowned, that didn't really answer his question, and he meant what he looked like.

Harry stood, "Right I have to tie up a few lose ends at work. Finalise paperwork, then I have a long vacation booked. I'll be back by lunchtime."

He left and Draco wondered if mentioning Harry's ex's was a wise decision.

Kreacher appeared and cleared away the breakfast things.

"Kreacher, can I ask you something?" Draco wondered if he was crossing a line, but he was intrigued.

"Certainly Master Draco, you can ask me anything" he said as he stopped what he was doing, to give Draco his full attention.

Draco nodded, "Harry, did he ever bring partners here?"

"Yes. Kreacher doesn't like blood traitor Weasley, after Master Harry's fame and money she was."

Draco smiled, deciding he liked this house elf.

"And his other partners, what were they like?"

Kreacher frowned, "Master Harry is a private person. He rarely trust another person enough to become their partner. Master Harry has had many flings, never really anything serious."

Draco frowned, "What about Joshua, do you remember him? What did he look like?"

Kreacher wanted to answer Master Draco's question, he wanted to please him and Master Harry hadn't forbid him to talk to Master Draco. Only the press, he couldn't disclose anything to the press."

"Joshua broke Master Harry's heart. Kreacher was at a loss, I is trying everything to help. Master Harry loved him and he left. Master Harry had an engagement ring and all. I is warning Master Harry that he should guard his heart more carefully." The elf looked upset over Harry's plight.

Draco hadn't realised how serious it was. Harry talked about his sexuality, sex and relationships with ease. Hiding his true heartache behind a fake teasing persona.

"What happened? How long ago was this?" Draco hadn't meant to pry, he just couldn't help blurting the questions.

"Master Harry had his heart broken six months ago. Joshua…" Kreacher twisted the name in disgust.

"…was an ungrateful wizard, he didn't know what he had. Master Harry purposed to him and he declined. He is saying he didn't love Master Harry, he is only using him for intercourse. He is saying he loves someone else, someone who he left Master Harry for. He is cheating on Master Harry he is." The elf looked as if he was going to have a fit.

Draco was surprised, _shit – that is crappy_. Kreacher took Draco's silence that he was dismissed, and carried on tidying the breakfast things.

It wasn't until later that Draco realised he still didn't find out what Joshua looked like. He didn't know why he wanted to know, he just did.

Harry returned and they ate lunch in silence. Once finished Draco approached this morning's topic of conversation.

"Harry, I'm sorry that I raised the issue of ex partners this morning, I hope I didn't upset you." Draco sent Harry an apologetic smile.

Harry laughed, striving for a care free laugh, hoping Draco couldn't sense how much the topic of Joshua upset him.

"Don't be silly Draco. We all like to indulge in running down the exes. I just find it difficult to trust anyone, not only because I am well me, but because it seems honest, true and faithful love is rare and hard to come by. I don't want to get hurt…." Harry almost added again, but stopped himself.

Draco sensed the missed off word, he could tell now that Harry had been greatly affected by his last relationship and this made him treat everything as a joke and not get too serious, for fear of being hurt again.

Draco looked at Harry and Harry saw a mixture of emotions in his eyes, none he could name. "Ernest Hemingway said – 'The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them.' Maybe you need to trust again, to heal and receive trust in return." Draco said profoundly.

Harry started, "You know who Ernest Hemingway is?"

Draco scoffed, "Of course Potter I'm not a simpleton. I read great literature, whether it's written by a wizard, witch or muggle."

Draco was pleased his change in conversation had worked and now Harry and he were having a discussion on their favourite authors.

"But surely some books you read, you do not have a clue what the author is on about, you don't know muggle culture and objects. I mean if they mention a microwave or something in the book, you wouldn't know what they were on about" Harry blurted.

Draco smiled, "A microwave is a dreadful devise used to torture muggles with foul food"

Harry barked out a laugh, "Yes. Yes it is."

"Besides, I only read high calibre books, not tripe that contains microwaves." He said chin raised but face betraying him with a smile.

Harry chuckled at Draco and threw his crust from his sandwich at him.

Draco snorted and vanished it with a flick of his wand, before it reached him.

"So do you have any random quotes, profound, sappy or otherwise to impart on me? You know the one that gets me, is the muggle saying, plenty more fish in the sea. I mean you don't want to hear that after a break up." Draco said shaking his head. _Silly muggles._

Harry agreed, "Or don't hate the player hate the game"

Draco frowned, but ignored that one, "Or it's me not you. Bloody clichés, they are of no use what so ever when you hear them"

Harry and Draco spent some time going over various sayings that they thought were ridiculous.

Draco sipped his water, "Oh I have another one. Time heals all wounds: Meaning that all pain and suffering will get better over time. BULL SHIT!"

Harry shrugged, "It does a bit. It doesn't heal it completely, but enough to get on with life. I mean when Sirius died I was in a bad place. Now I'm living in his house and I'm okay. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, because it does."

"I guess you're right, I just haven't had enough time to heal maybe" he sombrely stated.

Harry didn't dare ask what wounds were still unhealed for him. Definitely a can of worms he wasn't ready to open. Instead he offered another cliché saying.

"What about this one. What goes around comes around: Apparently the lesson is that the way you treat others will eventually be the way you are treated. Rubbish."

Draco stopped smiling, "No that one I agree with. Take me for example, I was an utter bastard at school and what goes around comes around. I got treated badly and bullied by Astoria, some will call it poetic justice"

Harry scowled at him, "That is wrong on so many levels. You didn't deserve the abuse you suffered just because you were a shit at school. You have to believe that Draco, you didn't deserve any of it."

Draco cast his eyes down to the table and shrugged. "Sure if you say so."

Harry clucked his tongue, "I do say so and that's final" he declared.

Draco lifted his gaze, "Yes Master Potter sir"

"Glad you have learnt some manners, no go lick my boots clean" he playfully said.

Draco laughed, "Shhhh don't say that too loud, Kreacher might actually do that"

Harry snickered, "Okay one of my all-time favourite quotes comes from Hermione. She got it off a famous muggle person called Marilyn Monroe or something. Anyway Hermione said 'I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best.' I liked that."

Draco's thought that over. He decided he liked that too. "Hmm that is good. Especially in my case – I am definitely hard to handle."

Harry smirked, "I would never have guessed" he teased.

Adding, "It's a good quality. No one wants someone boring. I certainly look for someone who can keep me on my toes, Josh was like that. But he wasn't right for me and I learnt the hard way. Well we better get ready, your lawyer will be here soon."

Harry pushed away from the table and stood.

Harry was enjoying talking with Draco over silly non important things. But he was liking it too much, he could see himself being quite taken with him and he couldn't allow that to happen.

Harry excused himself from the meeting, thinking Draco would want to talk to his solicitor alone.

Talking about Joshua had dredged up old and hurtful memories. He was playing down the whole affair to Draco. What really happened had broken his heart. Joshua was the person he thought he was willing to marry, to spend the rest of his life with. Someone he couldn't be without and he just threw it all back in his face. Told him he wasn't what he wanted, that he didn't love him, and in fact he had actually cheated on him. He said it in such a spiteful and nasty way. Then he moved to America with his lover.

Harry had avoided Draco's earlier question about Josh as he realised in that moment that Joshua looked similar to Draco. Not overly, no one could ever look like Draco Malfoy – he was unique individual in personality and looks.

Joshua had blond hair, but not the bright white blond of Draco's. Joshua also had grey eyes, but they were more blue than grey, and Joshua was also tall, but not as slender as Draco. Also Draco had sharper features, sharp cheekbones, pointed chin and nose – but in an attractive way.

Harry had studied Draco more closely lately. At school he thought Draco was too pointy and thin. Now Harry could admit that there are some facial features that make a person look attractive naturally.

Draco was naturally attractive with his wide-set grey eyes, high cheekbones, a tapering chin and a small nose. As well as the flawless skin and inviting lips. His sharp facial features make him look good. He was no longer too thin, he was slender and statuesque. He had a male modal look about him.

Harry spent a long time going over Draco's facial features and admitting how attractive he is. Draco's lips were begging to be kissed. His lips are full lips. They looked enticing and luscious. He has a natural pout, which enhances his looks. Draco also had good teeth and a strong sharp jaw. _Gosh! I fancy Draco a lot. _

Harry had spent ages thinking of just Draco's face, he hadn't even thought about Draco's voice, the tone, his accent or his vocabulary – all of it was sexy. Then his body – Merlin his body. Harry hadn't even seen much skin, most of his body had been covered under clothes when he saw him.

Harry hung his head in his hands and groaned. _He was lusting after Draco – it was obvious he desired him. _

Speak of devil and he shall appear – as at that very moment Draco entered the living room.

"Harry. You all right?" Draco wondered, as Harry had his head in his hands.

Harry lifted his head, "Hmm yes fine thank you. Just thinking too much. All done?"

Draco decided to let it go, Harry looked as if he had a lot on his mind.

"Yes thank you. He is a brilliant solicitor, I would wager that even my father couldn't find any fault in his knowledge" Draco joined Harry in the living room, sitting opposite Harry in the chair.

Harry watched as Draco sauntered over to the chair, and he really did try and ignore how good he looked when he walked. Or how easily he sat in the chair, in one smooth fluid and seamless movement.

_Maybe inviting him to stay was a bad idea!_ Harry couldn't revoke the invite, he would have to find a way to deal with his lust and desire. Draco had only just left his wife a day or so ago – the last thing he was thinking of was jumping into another relationship.

"It is strange to think that Astoria is home and most likely scheming to screw me over" he calmly said and placed his hands loosely in his lap.

"When I went to work earlier, she had already left. My colleagues in the Auror department said she was threating to sue the Ministry for mistreatment and false allegations against her. Fucking vindictive evil bitch." Harry seethed.

Draco smiled, "Yes well my sentiments exactly. At least I am safe from her and I am in the process of divorcing her. I am better off than I ever imagined I'd be just a mere few days ago."

Harry was pleased to see that Draco was thinking positive.

"Well I am on leave now, so I am free to assist however you want me to. So do you want takeaway for dinner, or we can get Kreacher to cook something?" Harry offered.

Draco shrugged, "I'm used to cooking myself now, without a wand too. Maybe Kreacher can have the night off and we make something" he suggested.

Harry sent Draco a mischievous smile, "Sure. But I'm shite at cooking"

Draco chuckled, "Well you can be my assistant, and I'll do all the work." _Since when could Potter pull off mischievous and sexy?_ Draco asked himself.

They had fun making a three course meal. Harry had ingredients and packaging all over his kitchen and in his hair. Draco had transfigured two tea towels into chef hats. One for him that he spelled to read, 'The boss' and Harry's read, 'The underling'.

Harry thought Draco looked thought-provoking wearing a chef's hat, with flour on his cheek and a playful glint in his eyes. _Very sexy._ Harry knew he was now full on hankering after Draco – _Who wouldn't, look at him._

Draco turned and smiled at him, "You have flour in your hair" he laughed.

Harry grinned, "Yes, because you put it there." Harry shook his head so the flour fell from his hair and rained over Draco.

"Oi" Draco said as he jumped out the way.

Harry laughed but stopped shaking his head. "You look adorable" Harry told Draco. He really did, hair messy, flour on his cheek and face flushed.

Draco huffed, "Adorable and me are not conducive" he replied, in a superior voice.

_Fuck he sounds so hot when being all superior and snooty._ Harry felt the jolt of pleasure shoot trough him at Draco's tone of voice, said in the Draco Drawl.

"What?" Draco asked, Harry was staring at him with a gleam in his eye.

Harry blinked a few times, "I think I need to shower, whilst dinner is cooking."

Harry called Kreacher asked him to keep an eye on the food and to clean up the kitchen. Then he bolted for the bathroom, before Draco noticed he had a semi.

Draco shook his head at Harry's behaviour and decided, he too needed a shower. It was strange seeing Harry unguarded and relaxed in his company – it was satisfying.

Once both were clean, and Harry had taken care of his growing erection. They ate a delightful meal and conversation was flowing, as was the wine.

Harry felt slightly light headed and made the decision that his current glass would be his last. He didn't have to worry about work, and Draco's court case would be a while away yet. But he didn't want to spend his time off drunk and hung over.

They retired to the sitting room and Harry put the TV on, as back ground noise. They settled on the sofa, one end each and continued talking. Harry was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Draco, even when he was sober, he found it easy.

"Draco Malfoy..." Harry announced a tad too loudly.

Draco grinned, "Yes Harry Potter"

Harry snickered, _maybe I have drunk too much wine._

"Draco I have known of you since we were tinie tiny first years, but I know nothing about you. Well I do, years of watching you at school, you pick on some things. But still…let's ask random questions to get to know each other better!" Harry declared, making sound like it was the best idea he'd ever had.

"I'll start" Harry cheerfully said.

"Um let me see…think I'll start off with a nice easy basic question. How tall are you?" Harry eyed Draco, as if he was trying to calculate it himself.

Draco was also feeling a bit drunk and thought these simple questions were hilarious.

"I am a perfection wrapped up in a, 5 Ft., 11 in body" he answered smugly.

Harry smiled playfully, "Perfection is being too….."

Draco snorted, "Nice. I know, I was joking."

Harry frowned slightly, in fact he was thinking the opposite, and perfection wasn't a good enough word to describe the man in front of him.

"How tall are you? Any questions asked the other answers too." Draco decided.

"Um I am 5 Ft., 10 tall, so you have an inch on me" Harry giggled, that sounded rude. His mind was in the gutter.

"Do you prefer baths or showers?" Draco asked after some time trying to think of a question, his brain slowing down in his drunken state.

"Um depends. On the amount time that I have, whether I'm alone, how stressed I am. Baths relax me and I enjoy them when stressed and can be romantic to share. But showers are quicker, easier and well I have a great shower. Really big – easily fits two." Harry said and winked at Draco.

_Harry looks seductive when he's flirting and winking._

"I prefer showers. In a bath you're wallowing in your own filth and dirty water – not a nice thought. Oh and I've never had shower sex" Draco countered. Too drunk to use his brain to mouth filter.

Harry blushed, "Never? Blimey you're missing out. All steamy, wet, soapy, nakedness –it's hot." Harry couldn't believe Draco hadn't attempted it.

Draco shrugged, "Astoria and I rarely had sex and when we did, it was boring and in the bedroom. Did you have shower sex with Joshua?" Draco was interested.

He was profoundly jealous of this Joshua, getting to be with Harry and getting Harry's love, selfish prat gave it up. How stupid could he be?

Harry's eyes turned sad for a brief flash, "Yeah. But now I look back on our relationship he was a selfish bastard. All take, always receiving – selfish git. I was just, dunno, so happy someone wanted me and I was happy to just be having sex, I didn't question it. I loved pleasing him and making him happy. Bastard!" Harry's voice was harsh.

Draco nodded, "Yeah he sounds it. You're well shot of him – ungrateful tosser!" Draco agreed fully with Harry's sentiments.

"I lied when I told you about him. It wasn't just a random relationship about sex. I loved him dearly and I was…I was ready to make a huge life decision. I was going to ask him to marry me, but the wanker said no. Then he left and I thought I would never feel again –it was just numb." Harry sounded depressed.

"Hey. Don't get all depressed and ruin the night. I have a violent wife, who I married through an arranged marriage and I haven't ever been in love. Isn't it better to have loved and lost, then to never love at all? Or something." Draco asked.

Harry looked at Draco and sent him a grateful smile, "Your right. I'm better off without him and at least I learnt a few useful sex tips from him, that's something. So you've never been in love? I always thought you loved yourself." Harry joked.

Draco huffed, "I'm pretty good at loving myself." He said suggestively.

Harry shook his head. _Gosh the thought of Draco pleasuring himself – that will play around my mind now._ Harry knew that would be something he'd love to see, oh to be a fly on the wall.

Harry decided not to answer Draco's suggestive and erotic answer. By passing it completely he asked, "Describe yourself in three words?"

Draco frowned, "Rich. Aristocratic and Handsome" he stated calmly.

Harry laughed, "Modest. Besides that's all superficial. I would have said, Witty. Driven and Knowledgeable. Or Organised. Powerful and Enticing. Or Hot. Sexy and fuckable." Harry declared.

Then he frowned, looked at Draco's stunned face, "Oh. I said that last one out loud didn't I?" he blushed. _Shit. Fuck get up and go to bed. Hopefully he will forget you said it._ Harry told himself.

Draco continued to blink at him, stunned into silence.

Harry got to his feet, "Um well sorry. I um...night" and he left before Draco regained his voice.

Harry had removed his clothes, but he was too drunk to find any pyjamas. He often slept in his underwear or naked, so he didn't really care. He climbed into his bed and buried his head under the covers, utterly mortified that he told Draco he thought he was fuckable.

_I hope he doesn't remember._ Harry winced every time he replayed Draco's reaction to his words.

Draco was shocked, he didn't expect Harry to say that. Now he was torn, his body was screaming 'go to Harry – have great sex. Sod it all' but his mind was more cautious. Thinking about Astoria, the case, what it would mean for him and Harry, their friendship – gosh too much to think about.

It's so tempting, to just do what he wanted. Screw the consequences. How his body wanted Harry, to feel wanted and worshiped. To not see sex as a chore that he felt forced into doing. He hadn't had sex with a bloke for a long, long time and he was self-conscious – _how could he live up to the sex mad Joshua?_

_Maybe you're thinking about this too much. It is sex, something to enjoy and to take my mind off the shit going on. Something to lose myself in._

Draco stood and headed for Harry's room. He wanted Harry and it was about time he got what he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Chapter Five**

Draco climbed the stairs with confidence. He stopped outside of Harry's room, he wondered if he should wait until Harry was sober. _What if Harry thinks I took advantage of him?_

Draco sighed and opened the door slightly, "Harry?" he said voice wavering, unsure if he was asleep.

"Hmm" Harry replied.

Draco stepped into the room, "Do you want me to leave, let you sleep?" Draco gave Harry the option.

Harry sat up and leant back against the headboard, looking over at Draco.

"No that's okay. What did you want?" Harry asked him.

Draco entered the room fully and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "You didn't give me the chance to describe you in three words."

Harry frowned, "Oh. Sorry."

Draco smiled, "Well these are the three words I would use, Powerful, Thoughtful and Fuckable" Draco waited for his words to sink in.

Harry looked as if he couldn't quite believe what Draco had just said, so Draco decided to demonstrate. He lunged forwards, placed a hand on Harry's face and kissed him.

The kiss wasn't the best, Draco was at the wrong angle. So he pulled back, climbed onto the bed and sat in Harry's lap. Harry looked stunned, before he could object Draco was kissing him again, at a much better angle.

Harry responded immediately, his arms wrapped around Draco, running under his shirt and over his back. He slowly massaged his lips against Draco's, both just tasting, exploring and going slowly. For such a simple kiss it was electrifying.

Draco thought that it wasn't normal to have such great kisses that quickly. Usually the first kiss is awkward and uncoordinated. It occurred to Draco that he had never felt this way when kissing anyone else.

He increased the pressure and ran his hands up Harry's arms, over his shoulders and then threaded them in the back of Harry's hair. One hand stroking the hairs at the back of his neck.

Draco wondered why such simple kisses were so magnificent. His whole body felt like it had been awakened. It was tingling and he felt like his bones were melting. _Trust Potter to be an amazing kisser._

He had read somewhere that it may not be the technique of the kiss, as that would be the same with anyone. But it was how the two people connected, how their magic and bodies responded to each other. Well it appears that he was compatible with Harry, very much so. He did think that they must be similar on some level, as his wand had worked well for Harry.

Harry ran the tip of his tongue across Draco's bottom lip and Draco felt a jolt of electric pleasure run through him. He hummed in pleasure and shifted forwards, further into Harry's lap. He let the tip of his tongue meet Harry's and the feel of the two tongues brushing together was amazing.

So Draco plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth and explored it thoroughly. Harry followed Draco's tongue and they were soon kissing lustfully, with passion and heat.

Draco's heart was beating rapidly and he would have to pull away soon to breathe. But it felt too good to stop, Harry had woken something inside of Draco. Something he thought was lost forever.

Draco pulled back, but he kept his face very close to Harry's. He could feel his breath against his lips.

Harry tugged at Draco's shirt, "I think you're a little overdressed"

Draco chuckled and removed his shirt, letting Harry pull it off once undone. Not caring that he slung it on the floor. Harry's hands went straight for his chest and he touched Draco's sectumsempra scar, tracing his fingers down it, feeling the slight raised scar tissue.

"Draco..."

"Shhhh Harry. It's okay"

To show that he wasn't angry at Harry for giving him the scar, he continued to kiss him with as much passion as he could. The kiss was intense, because their bodies seemed to react to each other's simple touches. Draco's skin felt like it was tingling in the places Harry's hands caressed.

Draco pulled back and noticed Harry had a few scars of his own, not including the famous one. He traced an oval shaped one by his heart.

"Long story. For another time maybe."

Draco moved forwards and tasted Harry's neck, swirling his tongue and sucking on his shoulder/collar bone. Moving up and kissing his jawline, before kissing him on the lips.

Their hands were all over each other, touching, learning and increasing the desire they felt. Draco pulled back, climbed off and removed his trousers. Now both were in their underwear. Harry sent Draco a seductive smile, as his eyes fixated on the obvious arousal he was feeling.

Harry changed position, so was lying on the bed. Draco crawled up to him, eyes dark with desire and excitement. Harry thought the sight of Draco seductively crawling up the bed to him, was the most amazing sight he had ever seen.

Draco stopped at chest height and fixed his mouth over Harry's nipple, flicking his tongue over it repeatedly.

"Mmmmm" Harry said as he touched Draco's shoulders and neck.

Harry pulled Draco up into an intense kiss, slipping his hands down his back and under the waistband of his boxers. Caressing his cheeks and squeezing them gently.

Draco moved to Harry's neck again, kissing up behind his ear, "I want you" he purred.

Harry responded by moving a hand around to the front of Draco's underwear, taking hold of him and stroking his hard cock.

Draco released a delicious moan, right next to Harry's ear.

"Fuck Draco your hot"

Draco whispered, "I want you naked"

He climbed off Harry and removed his own pants, slowly as he knew Harry was watching. His cock sprung out and he stepped out of them.

Draco walked to the bed, Harry had climbed on all fours and placed his hands on Draco's hips, preventing him from getting on the bed. Draco was stood, facing the bed, Harry's face level with his erection.

Harry surprised him by running kisses over it, from the head to the base, licked back up it and then took it into his mouth. Draco flung his hands out to grip Harry, for support and for another connection to him.

He had a very talented mouth. Draco hadn't had a blow job for years, Astoria would only do the basic sex, to try and get pregnant. By passing the foreplay and other forms of sexual gratification.

It felt fantastic. "Harry. Your one talented fucker"

Harry released Draco, looked up at him, "I haven't fucked you _yet_. But I'm sure that can be arranged."

He then smiled at Draco, his eyes dancing with amusement, desire and intense longing. He resumed his previous actions.

Draco panicked slightly at Harry's words. Yes he was turned on at the thought of having sex with Harry, but Harry indicated that he was to fuck him. He hadn't had anal sex for a long, long time. He hadn't even pleasured himself with his own fingers. He wondered if Harry would bottom.

"Harry?"

Harry stopped and looked up at him, he climbed onto the bed and propped himself against the headboard. Harry removed his own underwear and climbed into Draco's lap.

"Yes" he said as he touched Draco's chest, Draco's erection pressing against the back of Harry's ass.

"I …don't think…" he tried.

Harry looked hurt for a moment, "You don't want to do this? Oh gosh Draco I'm sorry." He went to climbed off.

Draco gripped his waist, once he relaxed back onto Draco, Draco began massaging Harry's thighs.

"No. I want to. I really want to. More than you probably know. I just, I don't think I can bottom, it's been too long and I'm not ready for that." He shamefully explained.

Harry beamed at him, "That's fine. I'll bottom, maybe I can ride you? What do you think?"

Draco's brain must have short circuited, he was speechless. _Harry wants to ride my cock. Fuck that's hot._

Harry laughed and added, "Maybe we should move to a 69 position. I can continue tasting your delicious cock and you can get me ready?"

Draco's mouth fell open, stunned into looking like a gormless idiot – looking like Weasley. _69. Taste my delicious cock. Get Harry ready. Fuck Harry was one sexy bastard._

Finally Draco remembered how to talk again, "Okay" was all he could manage.

Draco remained on his back and Harry hovered over him, his front half bent forwards so he could reach Draco's erection. Where he immediately engulfed it and stared his glorious torment. But his bottom half remained up in the air, Draco reached out and massaged his thighs, perineum, balls and cock. He then summoned so lube and coated his fingers and Harry's inviting hole. Draco slid his fingers between Harry's cheeks, moving them up and down Harry's crack, brushing over the furrow of his entrance.

Harry moaned and it sent a shiver over Draco, as the vibration stimulated his cock. Draco just played with the outer part, massaging and making Harry relaxed. He then inserted a finger and growled.

Draco told Harry to get on his back and spread his legs. The sight before him was something out of a muggle porn movie. Yes he knew what they were, he had wanked to many gay porn films. Harry looked so tempting, erotic and sexy. He actually put all the porn stars to shame, he just exuded confidence and he trusted Draco. It was clear.

Draco moved in for a kiss, then worked his way down Harry's chest, stomach, hips, and inner thighs and then worked his way back to his nipples. He inserted his finger as he gently nipped on Harry's erect nipple.

"Oh Christ that feels good" Harry yelled.

Draco liked having the power to send Harry into fits of shudders, moans and screams. Draco had managed to insert more fingers and was massaging Harry's balls with the other hand, occasionally kissing his inner thighs as he worked his fingers.

Harry was withering around, grabbing the sheets, then Draco's hair, then the sheets again. They made eye contact often and Draco felt it was even more intimate when they did.

"Draco…" Harry begged.

Draco knew what Harry was asking, but he wanted to hear Harry say it.

"You like me fingering your ass?" Draco asked, voice full of arrogance.

"Fuck yes" Harry panted back.

"What do you want?" He firmly asked a desperate Harry.

"I want you to fuck me" He pleaded.

"Do you think you can take it?"

"Fuck yes, Draco please" he whined.

Satisfied with Harry's answers Draco removed his fingers and bent low to Harry's ear, "I thought you were going to ride my cock?"

Normally Draco would be embarrassed by such dirty talk, but it was damn hot and got him worked up.

Harry smiled as Draco moved and led on the bed beside Harry, he was slightly propped up against the pillows.

Harry climbed into Draco's lap, hovering not quite sitting. He kissed Draco quickly, as Draco pulled Harry's cheeks apart, Harry reached around and guided Draco in.

Draco immediately put his head back against the pillows and screwed his eyes shut. _Sweet mother of god – this feels fucking amazing. _He didn't want to suffer from premature ejaculation, so he closed his eyes and tried to pull himself together, and rein in his overwhelming pleasure and learn to ride the new sensation.

Harry didn't seem to mind the moment of silence and stillness. He was adjusting to being sat full on Draco's cock. Instead Harry brushed his hands all over Draco, arms, shoulder, chest, nipples and face, all with feather light touches. Then Harry reached for his wand, and conjured a feather – he used it to gently brush over Draco's chest.

Draco snapped his eyes open at the new sensation. Harry smiled at him and continued to tickle, tease, and arouse Draco with it.

Draco snatched the feather out of his hand and chucked it across the bed, "You can move now" he said, he was highly aroused from that damn feather and Harry was in control of the movements. Seeing as was sat on his cock. If it was another position Draco could start thrusting or setting the pace.

Harry gave him a wicked grin, kissed him heatedly, lifting himself slightly in the process, and pushing back down.

He repeated that a few times and then he moved his hips, with Draco fully inside of him. Causing Draco's cock to feel such wonderful sensations. Harry was rocking back and forth and around, stroking Draco's chest with his hands. Occasionally kissing his neck and lips.

Soon Harry picked up the pace, rocking back and forth, and bouncing up and down. Using faster, harder movements.

"Oh fuck…oh yes" Draco was saying between moans.

"Ride that cock" he said as he slapped Harry's ass.

Harry grinned at him and continued his bouncing, with vigour. He too was moaning, making weird sexual noises and swearing every so often. He must have started moving in a way that touched his prostate.

Harry had gripped onto Draco shoulders for leverage, and was riding him hard. Draco was running his hands all over Harry, his thighs, his ass, his back and nipples.

Realising he wouldn't last much longer Draco took hold of Harry's cock and pumped it fast.

"Oh fuck Draco. Yes." Harry moaned, working himself on Draco.

Draco gripped the back of Harry's neck and pulled his head down to his mouth, he told Harry, "I'm going to come inside your tight ass"

That did it for Harry he shuddered, his body clenched as he climaxed, spilling come all over Draco. His orgasm was powerful, intense and out of this world.

"Oh fuck Draco" he moaned as he felt Draco come inside of him.

Draco had climaxed soon after Harry, his own orgasm just as euphoric and blissful.

Harry slouched forwards, resting his face in the crock of Draco's neck. Trying to regulate his breathing and get his brain working again.

Eventually harry had enough energy to climb off. Draco went to get off the bed, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Don't go. Sleep here with me, please" he sincerely asked.

Draco smiled at him, spelled them clean and climbed under the covers to sleep. Harry wrapped himself around Draco and fell asleep not long after. Draco remained awake thinking over this change of events. He didn't regret going after Harry. He hoped Harry would want to repeat tonight again and again. He eventually fell asleep, after watching Harry as he slept.

Draco woke before Harry and was considering slipping out without waking Harry. But Harry soon woke and met Draco's gaze.

"Morning" Harry gruffly said.

"Morning Harry." He replied.

"I hope you're not regretting last night. Because I'm not. I don't know what it all means, but I don't want it to stop, whatever it is." Harry explained.

Draco kissed him for comfort, when he pulled back he said, "Let's not put a label on what this is. Let's just enjoy whatever it is. I'm not regretting it either and I wish for it to continue. Maybe we can continue it in the shower?" Draco smirked once he finished.

Harry sat bolt upright.

"Eager much?" Draco chuckled.

Harry grinned, "If it will be as brilliant as last night, I'm not going to waste time. It felt….it was…."

"Yeah" Draco said, knowing what Harry meant.

He had never felt such glorious and stimulating sensations before. His magic was buzzing through his body, as he touched, kissed and fucked Harry. It was mind blowing and nothing like he had ever experienced. It was hard to put into words.

"Fucking fantastic!" Harry decided that was the best he could do.

They were still naked from the night before, but Draco wasn't embarrassed by his nakedness. He stood confidently and with some arrogance, strode to Harry's en-suite. He glanced over at Harry over his shoulder and sent him his flirtatious smirk, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Harry soon followed. "Draco your so fricking sexy. It just comes naturally to you, doesn't it?" Harry asked as he hugged Draco from behind and kissed the back of his neck.

"Maybe. It helps to have someone I want to impress. That would be you, by the way. Now let's shower and get all dirty again before we get clean" he said in a low voice.

Harry slid the shower door back, walked in and grabbed Draco, pushing him up against the tiled wall, kissing the breath out of him. The shower was magical and it automatically came on, drowning them in cascades of warm water.

Harry did wandless non-verbal magic, summoning a bottle of shower gel and sponge. He caught it and began washing Draco. Massaging and caressing his body, using long, slow and loving strokes. Making as much eye contact as possible.

Draco returned the favour and washed Harry. However he didn't stop when he had washed him fully, instead he turned Harry around, made him bend over and grip his ankles. As he entered him, crying out at the orgasmic sensation, of pushing into him.

Draco liked this, he could grip Harry's hips and control the pace, the thrusts – everything. However Draco hadn't much self-control and was soon fucking Harry vigorously. Coming into him within ten minutes.

Draco pulled out, told Harry to stand. He dropped to his knees, and took hold of Harry's still erect cock. He looked up at him as he licked and sucked the head.

Harry flung his hands out and pushed them into Draco's wet hair. Draco didn't have to lick, suck and kiss for long. Harry gripped his head and pushed his cock in and came into his mouth.

"Oh yes. Fucking suck my cock Draco" he yelled as he came.

Draco smiled, Harry was very rude and dirty vocally, and Draco loved it.

They washed properly after that, and then dressed. Deciding that they should at least look over case history, similar to Draco's situation so they had something to work from. However Draco wanted to fuck Harry all day, but maybe he was feeling a bit sore and needed a rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay in posting. I was updating the fic 'Since when?' and then I had some bad news regarding my mum. I'm still trying to deal with that and I'm not sure how often I can update, but I'll do my best. It will still be regular – I promise. Just not as often as before.

**Chapter Six - Last Chapter**

After doing some research into divorce cases with abuse as a factor, Harry and Draco enjoyed a delicious dinner. They were now relaxing in the living room.

Draco fixed Harry with an intrigued stare, "So, you have that oval shaped scar. You said it was a story for another time, well I wish to hear it." Draco kindly asked.

He wanted to know all about Harry, what scars he had and how he had them – was a part of what he wanted to learn.

Harry sighed, "None of my scars have any fond memories attached. But I will tell you, because I want to. It will be nice to talk about them I suppose."

He shifted and made himself more comfortable, "During that awful seventh year, Hermione and I were searching for Horcruxes. Hermione and I narrowly escaped from Voldemort's snake in Godric's Hollow. Sometime during the fight, the locket Horcrux that I was wearing around my neck attached itself to the skin on my chest and resisted detachment to the point that Hermione had to use a Severing Charm to remove it. Hence the oval-shaped scar over my heart – locket shaped."

Draco stared at Harry with a mixture of emotions swirling in his eyes, "Fuck" was all he managed to say.

Harry chuckled, "Pretty much yeah".

Harry thought he might as well get all the 'how I got this scar' stories out in one go. He rolled up his sleeve and showed Draco his arm.

"This one is feint, but still there. By the time dittany was applied it was too late to heal completely. I got it during the return of Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew slashed my arm with a knife in order to obtain my blood. My blood was used as an ingredient in the dark potion that returned Voldemort to his body." Harry shuddered at the memory of that night.

Draco ran his fingers lightly over it, "Fourth year" He sounded shocked.

Out of all his scars, the next one was his most hated. He stuck out his right hand, the back of his hand facing upwards, under Draco's face. Draco looked at it frowned and looked up at Harry.

"I don't see anything?" he quietly said.

Harry looked at him, clenched his hand, "Look again. Closer."

Draco did and then inhaled sharply.

"Fifth year. Umbridge gave me detentions and during them she made him write lines with a Blood Quill, which used my own blood as ink. As a result, I was left with scars on his right hand reading 'I must not tell lies'. The words turn white when I clench my hand." Harry unclenched his hand and put his hand out of Draco's sight.

"So that's it really. Apart from the famous lightning bolt scar and few minor battle scars." Harry felt better for sharing that with Draco. He didn't go into detail, he didn't feel like it. But at least Draco knew Harry trusted him enough to tell him.

Draco watched Harry silently, then he climbed into Harry's lap. Straddling him. He unbuttoned Harry's shirt, slowly and with care. Once he had the shirt fully unbuttoned, he slipped it off Harry's shoulders and removed it completely.

He looked up at Harry and kissed him gently and slowly on his lips. Before the kiss could intensify, he lowered his head and kissed the oval shaped scar. Then he trailed kisses across his chest, shoulder and down his arm. Stopping at the scar from Voldemort's return, and kiss along it. Then he kissed down his arm and picked up his hand. Kissing over 'I must not tell lies', finally he turned his hand over and placed a single kiss to his open palm.

A soon as Draco turned his head back to face Harry, Harry gripped onto his face either side and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Pulling back from the kiss, Draco climbed off Harry and sunk to his knees in front of him.

Harry looked down at him in a state of disbelief, not willing to voice his assumption. Draco wanted to build up Harry's arousal, so instead of ripping Harry's pants off and taking his penis into his mouth, Draco started off slow.

Keeping eye contact, he lowered his hand to Harry's crotch, outside of his jeans and he gently massaged him through his trousers. As well as stroking him with one hand, he undid Harry's trousers with the other. Once undone he helped Harry take them off, as well as his tight fitted boxers.

He started stimulating around Harry's legs and groin area. Massaging, kissing and nipping his thighs. He looked up at Harry before he finally took him into his mouth.

Harry moaned softly and slumped back against the sofa. Draco has licked, sucked and kissed the whole of Harry's cock. Draco had lavished lots of saliva all over Harry's erection. Making the blow job wet, however Draco knew from experience that this meant that it's going to feel a lot more luscious and sensual, meaning Harry's orgasm will feel a lot stronger and more enjoyable when he does come. _The wetter the better!_ Draco randomly thought as he licked from tip to base.

His hands never stopped moving, they were rubbing, caressing and touching Harry's thighs, legs, stomach and balls.

Harry had one hand entwined in Draco's hair and the other was holding Draco's shoulder. He was watching Draco through half closed eyes, looking down at him with lazy smile, hanging on his lips.

Draco was swirling his tongue over the head and licking the sensitive area, then he began sucking and Harry only managed a few moments. Then the grip on Draco's shoulder increased and his hair became even more tangled in Harry's hand. Harry bucked his hip, moaned and came. Draco continued until Harry had stopped moaning and his body became still once again.

Draco sat back onto the sofa with grace, watching as Harry remained slumped against the sofa. Naked from the waist down and a grin spread across his face.

Draco leaned in kissed him, he couldn't resist – he looked damn adorable.

X

Within a few weeks Draco and Harry had fallen into a nice routine, enjoying meals together, working on Draco's case and experimenting with one another. Neither asked 'what does this mean?' nor 'where is this going?', instead enjoying it and each other's company.

Draco had received an owl from his solicitor stating when the case would be held, it was now only a week away. Draco had declared he would be pleased when it was all over, so he could step out of the house. He didn't leave Harry's, he didn't want to bump into Astoria or risk her figuring out he was staying at Harry's.

"Draco, I'm going to the shop down the road. I won't be long." Harry had told Draco as he made a cup of tea. Harry kissed him.

"Can't I come?" he whined.

"No, last thing you need is the press photographing us and then declaring your whereabouts to Astoria. Sorry. Not long until it will be over." Harry reasoned.

Draco frowned, "Why don't you send Kreacher?" he knew he sounded like a sulky child, but he hated being trapped in this house.

Harry kissed him again, "Because it is a muggle shop. I don't think Kreacher can go in and not draw attention." Harry chuckled.

"I'll only be about ten minutes" he added, kissing him one more time before leaving.

Draco had just made another cup of tea, when a knock sounded at the door. _Harry would just apparate in, or use his key. I wonder if I should answer._

Another knock. _Sod it, I'll go see._ Draco cast a spell that made a peep hole in the door and he looked out.

Stood on the doorstep was a handsome man, with dirty blond hair and pale skin. Draco opened the door and arched an eyebrow. He had an inkling about the man's identity, but he waited for him to confirm it.

"Oh. Can you get Harry for me?" the man asked with a slight American accent.

_The famous Joshua. _Draco didn't feel like helping him.

"No I can't." He drawled.

Joshua bristled, "And why not?" he snapped.

"Why should I tell you?" Draco coolly replied.

"Because I am his…I'm an old friend" his voice wavering.

"Who are you anyway?" Joshua demanded, adding "Harry's latest squeeze I'd bet"

Draco sneered at him, "That is none of your business." He went to shut the door but Joshua stopped him.

"Can I see him? Please" he asked.

"No. He's not in." Draco admitted.

"I bet your just saying that. Harry – Harry" Joshua called, over Draco's shoulder.

"I said he's not in, now get lost before I lose my temper." His voice deadly.

However Draco didn't have to follow through on his threat. Harry was walking back towards the house, he stopped at the bottom of the steps leading to the front door.

"Joshua?" he asked uncertain, he had only seen the back of his head and a slight fraction of his face.

Joshua spun around, "Harry. Oh wonderful."

Harry grimaced and walked up the steps and past Joshua. He stopped when he reached Draco, standing as a united front. He looked down at Joshua, "What do you want?" Harry icily asked, barely keeping his anger at bay.

Joshua ignored Draco and looked at Harry instead, "I want to apologise for the way I behaved. How I treated you and talk about how things ended. May I come in?"

Harry took a calming breath, "Apology accepted. No, you may not come in and if you try to contact me, I will answer with my wand." With that Harry took hold of Draco's hand, marched into the house and shut the door.

"What do you think he really wanted?" Draco asked, not believing Joshua's innocent act.

Harry shrugged, "I don't care. He can rot for all I care." Harry said, without bitterness.

"Do you think he wants you back?" Draco wasn't sure if what they had was enough to prevent Harry from returning to someone he loved.

Harry placed his hands on Draco's shoulder and looked him in the eye, "He can want all he likes. I am not taking him back. I don't love him anymore. Besides I rather like what we have, whatever it is. I'm not going ruin that. Well unless you no longer want it?" He asked uncertain.

Draco sent Harry a grateful smile, "I want it. You. Whatever this is – I want all of it."

Harry grinned, "Good. That's settled then. Come on let me show you how much I want you" he said mischievously.

X

The divorce case only lasted one day, at first it seemed that it wasn't going to go in Draco's favour. But then Draco's solicitor took the stand and mentioned that Draco had no wand, no reason treat Astoria as she claimed. As evidence clearly showed that she had control of their finances. Then Harry took the stand and no one dared claim Harry was lying.

However they had his memory of the night Astoria was arrested, also the records of previous injures that St Mungo's held. The evidence clearly showed that Astoria claim that it was Draco abusing her was a lie and in fact it was the other way around. The divorce was granted, Draco's finances returned to him and Astoria was to be sentenced for domestic abuse.

As Draco left the court room with Harry, he thought about how liberating it felt walking down the corridor towards the exit knowing that she was now someone else's problem. That he was free, he had his wand, his money and his freedom. All thanks to the man stood next to him.

Draco stopped Harry by touching his wrist gently. They were in the auditorium and many witches and wizards were gathered there and walking through.

Draco didn't know how to express his gratitude to Harry, so he did the one thing he knew would let Harry know exactly what he felt. With one hand on his hip, the other he lifted to the side of Harry's face, he looked up at Harry to see if he would object. He saw nothing but acceptance in his features and eyes. So he met Harry half way and kissed him, in full few of the Ministry workers, visitors and press.

His life had took a huge turn in a matter of months and now he was about to start a part of his life that he knew, was the start of something huge.

- The End -

**A/N: **Sorry if ending seems rushed. I had always planned to end it this way, just maybe not as quick.


End file.
